Welcome To Corporate America'
by killerrkunoichi
Summary: Itachi feels like playboy sasuke needs an assistant to help with his work at Uchiha Enterprises, one of the most successful tech companies in the D.C area. As CEO of the company, Sasuke feels like he has everything under control. Unbeknownst to the brothers, the last thing they should be worrying about is an assistant when a certain snake-faced bastard is plotting on them.
1. Unboxing

It was a quiet early morning at Uchiha Enterprises. A bit too early if you ask Sasuke, who had taken temporary residence crumpled up and dosing off on Itachi's couch on the far right of the older raven's office. Which was about the only thing in Itachi's office besides a mountainous stack of boxes, his laptop and complete with an oversized desk right in front of the huge ceiling-to- floor window. Both of the raven brothers' offices were on the top floor of the astonishing 20 story building, known as Uchiha Enterprises which sat right in the center of downtown Washington D.C,. Both Sasuke and Itachi had to get to the office earlier than the rest of the workers because they still had boxes to unpack and other things to settle in to their new respective offices.

The raven brothers had officially been handed the titles of being the new CEOs of Uchiha Enterprises after their father Fugaku had passed. Even though a highly respected and admired business man like Fugaku had the tech company up and running for a successful 25 years, he still made the foolish mistake of not writing a will. So at the time of his sudden passing his two sons got 50/50 split of the company being as though they were his only children. Although much to the dismay of Sasuke, Itachi on the other hand was thrilled. He was excited to be taking over the most prosperous and successful tech company in the U.S. The older raven was ready to continue the success of the well-known smartphone company and bring it to even greater heights than his father originally had. Sasuke on the other hand had wanted to pursue other career options; the younger raven was more into the medical field but had to put his own dreams on hold due to the sudden passing of his father. However the younger raven eventually came around to the sudden change and became just as passionate as Itachi about the family company.

-XxX-

"All done" Itachi said, standing up from his desk in his office as he began to smooth out the wrinkles in his new Armani suit ( that complimented well with his shiny black gator Gucci shoes) . He knew what he had just done would definitely upset Sasuke, but he did it for his little brothers own good in the end. Yes, Sasuke did eventually come around to the idea of taking over the family company, which may or may not have been done with a lot of yelling and just a _tiny_ bit of blackmail. But that's not important, the point is that Sasuke did in fact cooperate (eventually) and come and join the family cellular device business. However as time went on the younger Uchiha began stressing far too much about it, overthinking every little detail and making sure everything about the transition was perfect. Which did make Itachi happy in a way, considering at first Sasuke wanted absolutely nothing to do with the company in its entirety. However working himself into an early grave certainly would not exactly help either.

"Huh?" Sasuke grunted. He was nearly asleep for the first time in 48 hours and Itachi's rambling had completely ruined it. Sasuke had been up almost every night each day for the past 2 months making sure everything about the transition of the company from his late father to the two young ravens had gone smoothly. A thing that definitely not gone unnoticed by Itachi.

"I said I'm done" Itachi said. With a mischievous smirk, as he innocently fiddled with his long ink colored locks that framed his sharp and beautiful face.

" _Done_ what exactly? It's too early for your games Itachi, so if you don't tell me wh-" Sasuke began to snap before he was cut off by his brothers smooth baritone voice.

"Well Otouto …. I noticed with the transition of the company and everything you've been a bit tense lately. So I've been thinking a lot lately abou-"

"Get to the point!" Sasuke hissed. Itachi was always known to ramble, especially when explaining himself about his constantly "meddling" (innocent brotherly concern as Itachi would put it) in Sasuke's life.

Itachi sighed before starting. With his large, yet beautiful porcelain hands clasped. " I feel like ever since we took over the company you've been stressing a bit too much. You are doing everything by yourself and I felt like you could use a little assistance so I put an Ad out on Craigslis-"

" YOU DID WHAT?" Sasuke hissed at Itachi venomously. "How dare you go behind my back and put up an Ad for just anyone to walk in here? This is a fortune 500 company and you put up an ad for dirty, sketchy street people to just walk in here and waste my time!" Sasuke spat. Sitting up in his brother's chair rubbing his throbbing temples. Sasuke could already feel a migraine coming on. Their father had built this company from the ground up and here Itachi goes putting out ads on suspicious websites for just any old plebian to waltz in. Had he never heard of the ' _craigslist_ _ **killer'**_? Their father would be turning in his grave right now if he knew Itachi would let anyone who wasn't an Uchiha step through the door.

Itachi sighed. "oh Otouto…." He began. "Don't be foolish little brother. You know I have found my assistant Deidara the same way, and he is highly qualified."

Itachi scooted his large comfy swivel chair back from his huge oak desk and made his way towards the huge window overlooking the beautiful downtown D.C. It was such a beautiful morning. Complete with soft whizzing of cars going by, people hustling and bustling through the busy downtown streets and the sun just barely peaking over the early morning horizon. Too bad Itachi couldn't fully enjoy the gorgeous early Monday morning; instead he had to listen to the bitching from the younger Uchiha.

"Bullshit!" Sasuke snapped. Pointing a dangerously accusing index finger at his brother. "We all know you hired Deidara for far more than just his ' _intellectual'_ qualifications." Sasuke said, raising a perfectly arched dark brow and adjusting himself comfortably in his brothers' leather couch on the far right of the spacious light blue colored office. This game is for two players Sasuke thought. If Itachi wanted to meddle then so could he.

Although Sasuke couldn't see the older raven's face, as his brother was facing the window he knew Itachi was blushing. People at the office suspected much more was going on between Deidara and the older raven, however no one could exactly prove it. Sasuke had to admit though, even though the handsome blonde was an applicant from the sketchy Craigslist. Deidara did in fact do his job well, which included making and keeping track of Itachi's many appointments, accompanying him to meetings and even simple things like organizing papers and getting him lunch and his daily cup of coffee. And likely…. Other "important business ventures" the older raven wouldn't mention. Despite the denial from the other raven people knew they saw Itachi practically glowing over the past couple days, strutting into the office practically on cloud nine. Itachi explained that it was simply a new diet he had started, which almost everyone knew was bullshit. Yeah Itachi was definitely starting on a new 'D' word. But ' ** _diet'_** damn sure _wasn't_ it.

Sasuke's thoughts about his brothers personal rendezvous was abruptly cut short by the older raven clearing his throat from the window across the room.

"We are not talking about me Otouto, stop changing the subject" Itachi said, (a little too quickly) as he tried to keep his **_not_** blushing face out of the view of his angry little brother. "The ad has been posted and I will begin screening applicants starting tomorrow afternoon, it's for your own good and for the good of the company. We don't need two untimely stress related deaths at Uchiha Enterprises now do we?" The older raven finished. Now walking back to his desk to begin aggressively typing away at laptop, obviously deep in thought. Deidara was a good worker and had made a great overall impression on Itachi when they had first met for an interview. It has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that he had long, flowing beautiful blonde hair with brilliant sky blue eyes. Not to mention a sexy stride when he walked, exuding nothing but confidence and grace as he moved. No, not at all. Nope.

"Hn" Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes dramatically. Sasuke had a bad feeling about this, their father would never just let random people work at the corporation. Sasuke thought Deidara did in fact do his job well but there was always an exception to every rule right? If the people were so good on Craigslist then why weren't they employed already? Why didn't they go through more normal and conventional ways of seeking employment? Sasuke couldn't wrap his head around the whole ordeal but his brother had already posted the Ad so what's done is done he thought. The younger Uchiha smirked, he just knew this would blow up in his older brothers' face and Sasuke would be able to hold it over his older brother later. Sasuke just knew Itachi was going to interview some crazy killer ventriloquist and be taught a lesson about doubting him. Sasuke could handle everything on his own; he didn't need anyone to help him with something as simple as appointments and filing. He could do it on his own; however he would at least humor his brother. He couldn't wait to see what clown his brother would call in for an interview.

-XxX-

"Damn, still filling out job applications?" The shaggy haired brunette Kiba said from across the room sprawled out on the mid-size couch in their living room watching Seinfeld reruns.

"Yup" Naruto replied grimly. He had been adamantly putting in job applications for the past couple weeks and hadn't been able to find anything that he had truly wanted. He wanted a career, not just something for quick cash. Naruto had went to a local University and gotten his bachelor's degree in Business Administrations with a minor in Literature. While an impressive feat for some his age, he was fresh out of school with no experience. However experienced or not Naruto was very comfortable in his skills and just knew he would bring any employer he would work for something special.

"You'll find something soon, I can guarantee it" Kiba said. And he honestly meant it, he and Naruto had been friends since high school and Kiba didn't know of anyone who had worked harder than Naruto. Hell, Naruto probably worked harder than Kiba himself. Well no, scratch that he did. Naruto has always been involved in extracurricular activities, clubs and just regularly helping out the community. Kiba didn't know what any of these jobs could possibly be thinking by not immediately calling Naruto in for an interview.

The two high school friends have been roommates since their senior year of high school. Both not having the best of all home lives and wanting to get out as soon as possible. During senior year they both had small part time jobs in addition to going to school so they could afford a small place together. Yeah, it wasn't the biggest and best apartment DC had to offer (and damn sure did D.C have some amazing neighborhoods) but it was safe for the most part and it was what the two boys called home. It was a small 2 bedroom apartment in D.C's Adam's Morgan neighborhood, which was where a lot of young people came to party at night and on the weekends. The apartment had a medium sized Livingroom which were where the boys currently sat. In it was a 40 inch flat screen T.V both boys had saved up for weeks for , a small coffee table with a matching couch ( complimentary of Kiba's family) and their shared computer. It wasn't all that much but it was what they had and both boys were immensely appreciative.

Naruto finally got up from the desktop computer in the far left of the Livingroom, and after a long stretch from sitting down for hours and after popping every joint is his body. He made is way over to his scruffy haired brunette friend sprawled out on the couch, who was thoroughly engrossed in whatever Jerry and Kramer were arguing about on the television. Naruto then plopped down heavily on the couch next to his friend. He wouldn't say he was depressed per se, but he was definitely worried about job call backs. Kiba currently worked at a local animal shelter fulltime whilst Naruto worked as a part-time cashier at a large grocery retailer. The blonde wasn't one to usually complain but he felt like he was wasting his potential at a grocery store, not that there was anything wrong with working there. But the blonde saw himself doing something that he actually liked and that he could level up in at some point, and making sure to double bag soup cans was not something to write home about. Nonetheless he still showed great work ethic, chatted happily with customer and bagged the hell out of some groceries. He knew he would get his big break, the question was….. When?


	2. The Manila Folder

Hello all! I forgot to add notes during my first chapter lol. But yeah this is my very first fic so please be gentle with me! I'm going to try to update by atleast every 2 weeks, even though it'll likely be up earlier like this time. Also this is also completely un-beta'd.

" _You're so helpful , kind and strong Naruto… How is such an amazing guy like you still single?"_ said the half clad woman, laying over Naruto's lap.

" _I don't know baby, I just haven't found the right girl yet…. Tell me more about how amazing I am"_ Naruto said cockily, as he ran his fingers through the half-naked woman's dark hair on his lap.

" _well…"_ The gorgeous woman began as she began to reach her hands up to his tanned whiskered cheek. Naruto closed his eyes, waiting for the soft sensual touch from the beautiful woman.

"OUCH! WHAT THE HELL?" Naruto screamed as she began to viscously smack his face. " _What are you doing baby? I'm not into BDSM!"_

" I'm _**not**_ your baby, get the hell up man!" said an awfully familiar deep voice, angrily spat from his beautiful lady friend.

" _Baby please, I don't know what's happening to your voice but I can get passed that"_ Naruto pleaded. It had been a while since the blonde had had any action. He damn sure wasn't gonna miss his opportunity because of the girl's voice changing into a deep baritone.

"Naruto don't make me get a bucket of ice water! Get the fuck up man" Hissed the sexy dark haired woman, as she continued to roughhouse him.

" _So you're into_ _ **that**_ _kinda stuff, huh baby?_ _Well lets smart off more slowly"_ Naruto replied, as he began to lead towards the sexy woman for a kiss.

" _Oh_ _ **hell**_ _no" started the woman._ Naruto's thoughts and sentiments went right out of the window as what felt like an ocean's worth of ice cold water was thrown right onto him.

"WHAT THE F-"

"I told you to get up man! I was tired of listening to you babble in your dreams again. Oh and the next time you lean to kiss me and call me baby. Dream or not, I'll smack the hell out of you" Kiba spat, as he began to walk out of Naruto's messy room. All complete with clothes on the floor , pizza boxes on his nightstand and empty ramen bowls next to his bed. How could Naruto expect to get a girlfriend if the guy couldn't even clean his own fucking room?

Naruto yawned deeply as he made his way to the living room to join his angry shaggy haired friend. Shoving passed the ramen bowls on the floor, a still pajama clad Naruto strode into their shared living room and immediately plopped down at the computer. He then began his every morning routine of checking his email to see if any jobs had got back to him.

"Sorry about all that earlier…" the blonde had said with a nervous chuckle as he began to awkwardly rub the back of his head. "I've been having more of those dreams lately, I guess I'm just sexually frustrated" Naruto said. It had truly been a while since he last got laid. Hell, he didn't even remember when the last time was.

"Don't worry about it" Kiba said as he retained his usual sprawled out position over the black loveseat. "We should go to a club one night, some ass would do both of us some good" finished the brunette as he turned his attention back to ' _Friends_ ' on the television. Listening to Phoebe rant and rave about something.

"DUDE I GOT A REPLY FROM A JOB!" Naruto shouted, as he continued to ready the tiny print from the computer screen.

Kiba immediately snapped his attention away the sitcom on tv. "Dude seriously?" The brunette said as he jumped from the worn couch and practically ran his way over to Naruto's side by the computer. Not that he couldn't believe that Naruto had a response, but it was the way the blonde had said it that really caught his attention.

"Yeah! " Naruto said full of enthusiasm. "Yesterday I had put in for an assistant job down at Uchiha enterprises and their human resources team sent me this email!" the blonde finished, practically bouncing with excitement. This was a job that he really wanted, not just a job he was gonna use for quick rent money. Not that he hadn't taken his previous jobs seriously though; Naruto had put his heart and soul into everything he did. But he damn sure was going to bust his ass on this one, but first before anything he had to nail the interview.

"Read the email to me" Kiba said, practically just as happy and excited as Naruto was.

Naruto cleared his throat and began. " Well long story short, a woman named Ino Yamanaka from their human resources team said that they like my resume and cover letter and said that I'm welcome to come into an interview slot that they have available for Thursday at 2:45. The email also says that they are only looking for 3 people as assistants and other needed staff members and they will be choosing the best from the group that they are screening". The blonde finished in a shaky breath.

"What's with the demeanor change? This is great news!" the brunette asked, still bouncing with excitement for his friend

"The email says their going to interview a bunch of people and they're only picking 3…." Naruto said dejectedly as he sunk his head down on the keyboard.

"And…..?" Kiba replied in huff. Completely baffled as to why Naruto's mood just soured so quickly. This was the opportunity of a lifetime! What the hell got into him?

"I'm sure a lot of highly qualified people will also be applying…" the blonde said, his speech muffled by his face being covered by the keyboard. " What makes you think they'll pick me over the dozens of genius applicants I'm sure are applying?"

Naruto didn't get a reply from the brunette; instead he felt something smack the back of his head.

"Oww!" Naruto yelped, as he grabbed the back of his throbbing head. "The fuck man?!"

"Do you hear yourself right now?" Kiba said. As the shaggy haired brunette threw down the house slipper he used to beam Naruto in the back of the head. "This is not the Naruto I know talking. The Naruto I know doesn't doubt himself and he damn sure was no _**quitter**_ " Kiba spat out the last word as if it was the ultimate insult.

"QUITTER?!" The blonde shouted. As he raised his messy head of hair from the computer keyboard. Kiba smirked, he knew what cord to strike when it came down to motivating his friend. He hit the nail right on the head.

"yeah I said it!" Kiba retorted with a wave of his hand as he began to walk back to the couch. " But don't worry, I'm sure the other applicants will be happy that you won't even bother to show up- that gives them a better chan-" Before Kiba could even finish that sentence he was being led out the door by a ever-ecstatic blonde.

"Come on! We're going shopping for my interview clothes right now!" Naruto said, booming with excitement as he practically dragged his brunette friend out of the door of their apartment.

Kiba sighed as he was being roughly manhandled. "Now that's the Naruto I know." He muffled too quietly for Naruto to hear.

-XxX-

"This is definitely going to be a whiskey night" Sasuke growled to himself, as he looked through prototypes for new cellphone designs that his design team drew up. The head of the design team Sai (who he was also fucking) had dropped off at 9am sharp like he asked him to.

The designs weren't bad or anything, Sasuke just didn't feel like dealing with them right now. The raven continued to groan as he rubbed his throbbing temples. Why was everyone and everything trying to irritate him? For starters it was only Tuesday-which was much too far away from his weekend ( which he really didn't spend doing anything in particular, but he certainly welcomed it because he didn't have to spend it in the office) . Secondly, his maid was late cleaning his uptown loft- and in the midst of her seemingly thousands of apologies she accidently spilled his coffee all over his crisp white carpet. And lastly- which was the most annoying, he had an upcoming meeting with his brother Itachi in a few hours to talk about the applicants he was contacting to be his assistant. Which he absolutely was not looking forward to at all. "Fucking hell" the raven exhaled deeply. As he began to throw himself back into his unfinished work.

Speaking of hell, it's gate keeper just entered the ravens peripheral vision.

"What do you want Neji?" Sasuke spat out to his business partner, as the raven shot him daggers via eye contact. Neji was the son of Hizashi Hyuga, who was the previous owner of the Hyuga Branch. Which was a successful tablet company, who Uchiha enterprises merged with about 8 years ago. Like Sasuke, Neji too inherited a powerful company after the death of his own father and had been running it smoothly ever since. However after a while the companies began to compete with each other. Uchiha enterprises tried to make tablets and failed miserably, and Hyuga Branch tried to dabble in the smartphone business and failed just as hard. However after many trials , errors and straight up failures the companies merged as one and just kept the named 'Uchiha Enterprises' much to the dismay of Neji. As the long haired , pale eyed brunette beauty casually strolled into the ravens very spacious office-without knocking, to the displeasure of Sasuke.

"just thought I'd show you this" Neji said, as he tossed a thick newspaper onto the ravens already paper-cluttered desk whilst taking himself a seat.

The raven glared at the brunette even harder. "Can't you see I already have a lot of crap to do?" Sasuke hissed as he violently gestured his hard towards the huge paper mountain on his desk.

Neji just continue to stare at the raven, completely ignoring his loud voice and flailing arm. As he waited for Sasuke to pick up the paper and read it. "Read" Neji said a little harshly, slowly losing patience with the temperamental raven.

It wasn't that Sasuke personally disliked Neji, Sasuke didn't really like anyone all too well. The raven hated everyone equally and treated Neji just as shitty as he treated everyone else. Whether you were a coffee boy or a CEO of an executive company. Sasuke thought you were beneath him regardless, no matter your place in society. And that same very rule went for even his business partner.

Sasuke shot Neji a glare that would have crumbled a lesser man, but Neji was all to used to it. Being as though he worked with the bitchy raven for years. The raven emitted a loud unnecessary groan as he began to read the black and white page of the newspaper Neji put on his desk.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" the raven shouted, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. He threw the paper on the ground and slammed his head on the desk, knocking down some very important documents on the floor in the process.

"I know, I said the same thing" The pale eyed brunette said, sitting in a comfy chair across from Sasuke's desk. " I can't believe they moved up the Leaf Tech Summit to next month"

The Leaf Tech Summit was where all of the huge tech companies in the D.C area gathered every year to discuss business ventures , make ' _connections_ ' (take and receive bribes) and more importantly, which was the final and most important event of the summit; unveil their new products for the upcoming season. The unveiling was always televised, so the public could gawk over the newest tech product they were going to pitch their tents outside of the nearest tech store to get once they were released.

However the event isn't as simple as it seems, the summit has the potential to make or break a lot of companies in the tech field, (which it certainly has) A lot of alliances were known to be made. A good example would be the one between Uchiha enterprises and Hyuga Branch, both companies met and decided to join as one at the 2nd annual Leaf Tech Summit 8 years ago. A lot of other companies have done so as well, so that made competition even stronger. Even though the main purpose of the event is supposed to be to make "friendly connections" and "discuss and present ideas". Which everyone completely disregarded, everyone attended for mainly one reason; to scope out competition and destroy.

As harsh as that sounds, that was the true reality in the tech world. Everyone wants to be the best, however there can only be one. And that one golden company was chosen every year at the Leaf Tech summit. There are 3 parts to every Leaf Tech Summit; the first part is the Gathering, the Gathering is the first part of the summit where all the companies get to mix and mingle and make "connections" with one another. This part of the summit is usually used to chat with other CEO's And VP's of other participating companies to perhaps strike deals and check out what they have to offer this year.

The second part of the summit is the Presentations; the presentations are the most important part of the summit. It's where each company gets to show off their latest gadget they are planning on releasing in the upcoming fall season. Each company has to pick 3 representatives along with their CEO(s) or VP to display their product and talk about it. This must include a proto-type of the gadget for show and a presentation about the projected sales and other data about the product. This part is most important because this is all done in front of a live audience and judges, who you definitely want to make a good impression on because all of the guest judges run some of the most well-known and successful tech companies ever to exist.

Then finally the most anticipating part of the summit is the Unveiling; the Unveiling is where the judges pick the "Product To Watch" from the Presentations, the chosen company gets the title "Kage'. The Kage then gets the Leaf Tech Summit seal of Approval, which is the highest honor in the tech world. It means that the most prestigious tech connoisseurs in the world agree that your company's product was the best out of dozens. And to top it all off the Kage gets an hour long special in front of millions of watchers that tune in every year to see the latest tech products. (The first hour is the most important because people usually stop watching after the 45 minute mark, due to society's short attention spans).

So even though Sasuke was known to be dramatic and pissy, he damn sure had a right to be sour in this situation. Why the hell did they move the event up? It was supposed to be 3 months away and now it's only 1? What the fuck-

Interrupting Sasuke's internal rambling Neji continued " It gets worse unfortunately….." the brunette said with a pause, as he pondered how to break the news to his already upset business partner.

"What now?!" Sasuke spat. "Oh wait is it Utakata again?" Sasuke sighed to himself, these damned one night stands always keep trying to come back for more. Couldn't they take a hint and move on? "Tell him he had a great ass but I'm not interes-"

"NO NO!" Neji cut him off as he covered his ears. "Too much information! I'm talking about something even worse… I think" The brunette said with a grimace. Everyone knew that Sasuke got around. It was no secret that Sasuke had a huge sexual appetite and that he bedded a lot of people. He was handsome ,rich ,successful and powerful. So therefor he attracted a lot of people, however Sasuke never usually repeated his fucks. Once the raven had you for the night, that was usually it. The exception being for Sai and a few others who he kept around for a bit longer.

"Then what is it? I have a lot of important work to do so get on with it" the raven snapped.

Neji paused, and began with a sigh. " Orochimaru from Sanin Corp….. the 3 year ban has been lifted… and he's been invited back to the Tech Summit" the brunette finished, putting his hand over his forehead.

"Ugh, what the hell?! It's been 3 years already?!" Sasuke practically shouted. "We're so screwed" he spat as he sunk into his huge comfortable leather chair

Sanin Corp is one of Uchiha Enterprises biggest competitions. Sanin Corp makes smartphones and other gadgets, however they are most well known for their innovations in audio with their luxury earbud and headphone line called ' _SOUND_ '. They aren't as successful as Uchiha Enterprises, but they aren't too far from it. 3 years ago at the 7th annual Tech Summit, the head of Sanin Corp Orochimaru had been trying to solicit sex from Sasuke in exchange for a partnership deal. Sanin Corp would provide top notch earbuds to go with the newest phone that Uchiha Enterprises was releasing at the time. Sasuke had tried to negotiate with money instead, but to no avail. Sasuke slept with people for his own enjoyment, not because he felt like he had to. Not to mention Orochimaru was old and extremely creepy, Sasuke wasn't desperate by a long shot and he definitely wouldn't sleep with that slithering creep.

However when Sasuke refused, Orochimaru got really upset and tried to get back at Sasuke by trying to bribe one of his own employees at Uchiha Enterprises with $20,000 to hack into Sasuke's phone and release his text messages and pictures. Thankfully Sasuke and Itachi hired honest and loyal people and the employee told Sasuke of the situation immediately and submitted proof of the attempted bribe and Uchiha Enterprises brought the situation to the Leaf Tech Summit Committee and they issued a ban on Sanin Corp for 3 years. Even though the committee is well aware of the crooked things that go on behind the scenes at the events, however using sex as a form of payment or benefit is a big violation of the very few ' _rules_ ' they have.

"We're not screwed entirely.." Neji began. Trying to be optimistic, but failing miserably. "We have a great team, amazing new innovations and great sales data to boot. Don't let this get you down, we have too much to prepare for to let that old wrinkled bastard distract us"

"Yeah I guess you're right, but we still should watch our backs, there's no telling what that snake has up his sleeves" the raven replied as he began to sort through his papers again.

"Definitely" Neji said as he stood up from the chair opposite of Sasuke's desk, heading towards the door. Freezing in his tracks, the brunette asked " By the way, how's the assistant hunt going? Itachi told me that you were looking for one."

The raven glared up from his paperwork "No Itachi is looking for one FOR me, even though I can handle everything on my own. He still insists on babysitting me" Sasuke hissed, in the process he knocked down even more papers.

"Yeah you definitely have everything under control, I have no idea what Itachi was thinking." Neji said, His words practically dripping in sarcasm. Rolling his eyes as he gestured towards the monumental pile of papers on the raven's desk and floor surrounding it.

" I know I do, you can get the hell out now. Thanks" Sasuke spat, catching on to Neij's obvious sarcasm. As the raven began to angrily sort out his papers as he began to think to himself again.

The pale eyed beauty sighed and complied, making his way out of the pissed off raven's office and making his way to his own.

Sasuke complained to himself out loud "finally some peace and quie-"

"Good Morning Otouto!" Itachi practically sang as he sauntered his way into his little brother's office.

"Speaking of the devil.." Sasuke lightly face-palmed. "And would it kill you fuckers to actually **knock** before you just barge into people's offices?!"

Itachi made his way to the seat that Neji sat in moments ago across from Sasuke's desk, completely ignoring his brother's rude protests. "Here are the files for Thursday" The older raven said as he threw a manila folder on top of the already millions of papers on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke scrubbed his face violently with his hand, and then looked at the folder like it had insulted him "The fuck is that?" the younger Uchiha snapped.

"Just the resumes and some notes about the applicants we'll be interviewing Thursday. Just thought you'd like to get a sense of who we'll be speaking to" Itachi finished with a grin.

"I can do this by myself, I don't need my brother to hold my hand while I interview people. Now if you could just get the hell ou-"

"Nonsense" Itachi said sternly, successfully cutting his brother off. " I will not let you disrespect these people who volunteered their time to speak with you. I will be present and that's that." Itachi finished as he stood up and strode towards the door. His long thick hair, tied in a low pony-tail swaying behind him.

"Hn, fine" Sasuke said as he smirked at his brothers retreating figure. There was no arguing with Itachi, however Sasuke just figured that his not-so-charming personally would just naturally scare people off so he had nothing to worry about. It was just a matter of time before those applicants ran for the hills.

" _Thursday huh.."_ The younger raven thought to himself. He then began to open the folder and read its contents. " _oh this is gonna be good…"_

The younger Uchiha pressed the intercom button on his desk that immediately sent words to the secretary "Sakura? Would you send up Sai right away please? It's an urgent matter." He said nicely, he needed something to take away the upcoming headache he felt on its way.

"Yes right away sir," Sakura replied in a slightly depressed tone, sad that she couldn't have a chance with the Uchiha she's fawned over for years.

And not 5 minutes later a familiar slender pale figure appeared in his doorway.

"Yes ?" Sai said in a deep husky voice laced with lust, as he was already familiar with the drill. " told me you needed my _assistance.."_

"Yes, come here Sai" The already horny raven replied, as he reached into the contents of his desk drawer. This certainly was one hell of a way to get rid of a headache.

-XxX-

Comments please!

Perhaps our favorite raven and blonde will meet next chapter by chance?Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Arrival

sorry for the really long chapter :c i'll try to make the next one shorter.

but yeah, i bomb rushed to have this up on the same day as the finale of the show *tears*

~Thanks for 15 years Naruto!

"How's this?" Naruto said as he spun around, displaying his outfit for Kiba.

"That outfit looks fine, and so did the other 13 you showed me!" the brunette replied. Him and Naruto had been up for hours tearing through the blonde's closet looking for the perfect interview outfit.

"I don't need to look _fine!_ I need to look amazing!" the spikey haired blonde shouted. Naruto knew that applying at such a prestigious place called for a matching prestigious look. His usual blue jeans and graphic shirt wouldn't cut it today.

"Dude you look great, honestly! I think I like this outfit the best." Kiba said as he hung upside down from the blonde's bed. And the brunette was in fact being honest, the blonde had on a black blazer with a white button up underneath, skinny black fitted slacks and completed with a matching skinny tie and brown Oxford dress shoes. Who knew he could clean up so nice?

"You mean it?" The exuberant blonde beamed as he shimmied and strut in front of Kiba whilst chuckling.

"Yeah yeah calm down Naomi Campbell." the brunette rolled his eyes. "Now about that hair of yours…" The brunette gestured his hand towards the nest atop of Naruto's head.

"You're one to talk mutt! My hair is fine!" Naruto retorted as he ran his fingers through his long blonde wild locks. Somewhat untangling it in the process.

"Whatever you say…." Kiba said as he flipped himself right-side-up on the blonde's bed. The brunette then glanced at the digital clock on the blonde's nightstand. "You've got 2 hours until the interview, you ready?"

"Of course I am!" Naruto obviously lied. The blonde then made his way towards his window as if it held all the answers to his concerns.

Kiba sighed as he walked behind his friend. "Naruto stop worrying, you're gonna do great!" the brunette said as he put his hands on the blonde's shoulders. "You nail every interview you have and this one will be no different!" the brunette said gently, trying to boost his friend's confidence. It was so weird for Kiba to see his friend so down. Naruto was usually ecstatic for everything he began. It honestly scared him a bit to see the normally confident blonde doubting himself.

"Yeah you're probably right, I need to stop doubting myself. Thanks man" Naruto said with a small smile to his best friend and roommate.

" _Probably_ right? Psh!" the brunette replied cockily. " Anyways who exactly are you meeting with today anyway?" Kiba asked as he headed into their living room and plopping into his usual sprawled out position on the couch.

"If I'm not mistaken I think I just meet with their secretary for a prescreening. Then wait for a callback from that point if they like me." the blonde said as he shoved the brunettes legs off of the couch and sat next to him.

"Oh that'll be no sweat then! I'm sure you'll do great, you have weird magical people skills." Kiba said.

" I mean maybe just a little…" Naruto beamed as he put his hands behind his head, flashing that legendary smile.

"Don't be so full of yourself!" Kiba said as he lightly punched the blonde on the shoulder. The brunette then glanced at the time on his watch "OH SHIT! Dude shouldn't you be heading out? The place is all the way downtown, you're definitely gonna need to get on the train." The brunette finished.

"Damnit! You're right" The blonde said as he jumped off the couch. "Wish-me-luck-gotta-go-bye!" Naruto said in one big rushed sentence as he bolted out of the door, almost forgetting to grab his small side bag.

Kiba looked at the closed door his friend just went through. " _Good luck Naruto…"_ he said quietly

-XxX-

"…. And that's our projected sales for the ' _Susanoo'_ this fall" Itachi finished as he placed a datasheet on Sasuke's desk. The ' _Susanoo'_ was going to be the newest phone that Uchiha Enterprises release this fall, and was going to be displayed for the Leaf Tech Summit.

"These sales look mediocre" the younger Uchiha spat as he looked at the graphs. "Why the hell are they so low?!" the raven demanded.

Itachi sighed "Well you see-" * _RRING*_ The older raven's statement was cut off by Sasuke's phone ringing strongly on his desk.

"What?" Sasuke answered the phone in an irritated voice. Itachi shot a pissed glare at his younger brother.

A whiny male voice on the receiver spoke " _I miss you baby…."_

"Who the fuck is this!?" Sasuke snapped.

" _You don't remember me baby? Perhaps I should remind you tonight…."_ Said a desperate, needy voice on the other end.

"You just might, come over at 9:30. Don't be late" Sasuke hung up without missing a beat.

"Who the hell was that?" Itachi demanded. They were in the middle of an important conversation. How dare Sasuke just cut him off and answer the phone!

"I don't know, but I know I'm getting laid tonight" Sasuke said with a small smirk as he cupped his chin with his hand.

"Are you serious right now Sasuke?!" Itachi didn't know if he was more mad about being cut off in the middle of an important conversation or about the fact that Sasuke was still sleeping around with guys with no meaning to him.

Itachi had no problem with the fact that Sasuke had an interest in men (which he had a preference for himself, but we're not talking about him here) nor did he have a problem with the fact that he slept around a lot. What the older raven had a problem with, was the fact that Sasuke just slept around for the sake of it. Sasuke has NEVER properly dated a guy. The young Uchiha only had sex with them; no dates, no feelings, no conversation and definitely no _kissing._ The older Uchiha doubted Sasuke even experienced such an intimate gesture.

The older raven just wanted Sasuke to settle down eventually, and be happy. Considering the Uchiha family has a long-running history of dysfunctional relationships, well if you'd call them ' _relationships'_. You simply can't find a happily married Uchiha, all of the family marriages are either arranged, built off of publicity or just full of adultery and distrust. Which Itachi didn't want his brother to have to go through, but he also didn't want him to just sleep with strange men either.

"Don't even start" Sasuke snapped, clutching onto his pen tighter.

Itachi glared at his younger brother and began, "I Just think-"

"Sorry to interrupt!" Sakura Haruno, the company secretary of many years said. As she stuck her bright pink head of hair into the door of her boss's office. "But one of your interviewees has just arrived" she finished with a bright smile. Staring right into Sasuke's coal eyes.

Sasuke breathed in relief. Thank fucking god, something to stop Itachi from meddling. "Oh don't worry Sakura, you didn't interrupt a thing." The younger Uchiha said with a satisfied smirk.

Itachi shot Sasuke a ' _we're definitely not finished here'_ glare. But Sasuke was all too used to it, Itachi always tried to mother Sasuke about having some sort of companion and settling down eventually. Sasuke thought it was all nonsense. The younger Uchiha believes that all people care about in partners is money and power. Sasuke didn't believe in a thing called ' _love',_ It's all just a gimmick to sell cards and gifts. No one could stay with one person for several years and feel just as attracted to them as when they first met, every single day. Nope. Impossible .Bullshit.

"Good, I'll send them in right away!" Sakura said with a polite nod. Then she shimmied her hips out of the door. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the door the pink haired woman exited through.

Itachi then turned to face Sasuke " Now then, Otouto i-"

"Good Afternoon gentleman, I just came to escort your appointment" a handsome blonde interrupted, as he stood professionally, yet stylishly dressed in the doorway to Sasuke's office; fitted in a black button-down shirt, skin tight khaki pants and Sperry dress shoes.

"Why thank you Deidara" Itachi said, staring at the blonde a little too hard for Sasuke's tolerance.

The long haired blonde smiled and backed away from the door, behind him revealing a tall man with slicked back silver hair, a leather jacket wide open exposing his bare chest, with matching tight black leather pants with chains hanging from them. All topped off with several large silver necklaces around his slim neck.

Sasuke looked up and his mouth almost flew open. However he composed himself to his usual stoic self. "What in fucks name are you supposed to b-" he was cut off with a strong jab to his left arm from his brother sitting next to him.

"Good Afternoon sir! Please come in, have a seat and introduce yourself" Itachi said politely, gesturing to the chair across from Sasuke's desk. After shooting his brother a death glare.

"Jashin thanks you for your kindness, brother." The silver haired man replied, as he casually strolled into Sasuke's office and sat down across from the brothers.

"So, um tell us about yourself mister….?" Itachi somewhat awkwardly started. As Sasuke snickered beside him.

"Hidan" the silver haired man replied, leaning back in the chair comfortably.

Itachi smiled "Hidan, what brings you to Uchiha Enterprises today?" the older raven asked. Even though the man's look was… interesting. He still was going to give the man a chance, Itachi respected that everyone expressed themselves differently. Even with tight leather.

"Well, brother. I'm here to start my career and spread the power of the great Jashin" Hidan said with dramatic hand motions.

Itachi made a puzzled expression "I see-"

"Listen" The younger Uchiha started randomly, leaning himself up into his seat. "We don't integrate religion into our place of work here. So I really don-"

"WHAT!?" the leather clad man snapped at Sasuke. "JASHIN IS A WAY OF LIFE, YOU FUCKING HEATHEN! JASHIN WILL SMITE YOU ALL!" Hidan began to shout, as he stood up from the chair across from the brothers.

Itachi's mouth flew open " Hidan pleas-" he began.

"JASHIN WILL CURSE YOU ALL! ALL OF YOU SHALL PAY!" the silvered man began to reach into his leather jacket's pocket.

 _'Oh hell no'_ Sasuke thought. Sasuke then felt for a big button on the underside of his oak desk that signaled for security.

And without a moments delay the two well-dressed guards stormed into Sasuke's office with guns drawn. Even though Sasuke was a well-trained Taijutsu fighter, and could've easily taken down Hidan in about 2 minutes. He still rathered security take care of it, after all his suit was designer and he damn sure wasn't gonna get it damaged. The two guards, Genma and Raidou then quickly apprehended the crazy man and dragged him out of the younger raven's office while he continued to scream about sacrificing the two brothers to Jashin.

Sasuke then turned next to him to look at Itachi with a wide smirk.

"Don't even fucking start" Itachi spat, he just knew Sasuke was going to say 'I told you so'. And he didn't wanna hear it. This could have easily happened with any applicant from anywhere… right?

Before Sasuke could retort, Sakura had burst through the office door. "Are you guys alright? I heard a struggle" she said as she quickly scanned her eyes all over Sasuke to check for any injuries, ignoring Itachi.

"We're fine" Itachi said completely unphased, as he pushed the black locks that framed his face out of the way. "Please send in the next applicant".

"Umm, alright. I'll have them escorted in a second" the pink haired woman said. She then turned on her heels and made her way towards the door. Then Sakura stopped " By the way you look very nice today Sasuke" she complimented the raven with a blush appearing on her cheeks.

Sasuke rolled his eyes slightly. When will women ever stop hitting on him? "Thankyou Sakura, please send in our next applicant" he echoed his brother.' _Damn she's annoying'_ he thought to himself.

The woman's cheeks glowed bright red. "Oh yeah, right!" as she scurried on out of the door. The pink haired woman had fawned after Sasuke ever since he had taken over Uchiha Enterprises. It wasn't just his looks and power that attracted Sakura (although that definitely helped) she thought somewhere deep inside that hard exterior there was a person with a big heart who longed for love. She also thought she was the perfect person to offer that to him. Even though he constantly dismissed her and ignored her, she still had hope.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, waking the Uchiha brothers from their own deep individual thoughts.

"Come in please" Sasuke said tersely. Although he was slightly grateful for the knocking. It seemed like everyone else in the entire building just barged in his door like fucking linebackers.

"Good Afternoon gentleman, I am grateful for the opportunity to speak with you both" a smooth voice said. The man then respectfully bowed at the brothers.

"Good afternoon to you as well sir, please have a seat and tell us what brings you here today" Itachi said with a small grin, as he gestured towards the seat across from them.

"Gladly" The silver haired man said as he strolled towards the open chair and sat down. "My name is Kabuto Yakushi, I am here today to apply for the Product Management position you listed about. I assure you that I am highly qualified for such position and I will definitely be an asset to the company." The man finished as he pushed up his circular glasses on his slim nose . Hell this man even **looked** smart, Kabuto was suited in a grey argyle sweater with matching grey pants, expensive designer glasses and all topped off with several different pens in different colors in his pocket. Fancy bastard.

This man peaked Sasuke's curiosity, he actually seemed intelligent and he didn't have a serial killer vibe. Interesting. Sasuke this time took over asking the questions. "What qualifications do you have that are relevant to this position?" the younger raven asked with a raised brow. He then leaned back comfortably in his seat as he fiddled with a pen on his desk.

Kabuto smirked. " As I'm sure you've saw from my resume I've worked with some of the most prominent companies in tech, I've had my hand in a lot of devices that were produced over the years, and they were all top sellers. I know what consumers are looking for and what company's likely plan on doing next, so I'll always have you on top of the game." the silver haired man finished. Adjusting his circular frames again, completely confident in his

Itachi's face looked slightly impressed

Sasuke leaned up in his chair and quirked a perfectly arched brow, as if challenging the silver haired man. "Is that so?" although he wasn't the younger Uchiha's type really, Sasuke preferred slim guys with pretty faces that were well-dressed. Yeah this Kabuto man was slim, but he didn't exactly ooze sex appeal. Yet there was something kinda sexy about how confident and intelligent he was. The younger raven may have to test waters with him at a later time.

Kabuto could tell by Sasuke's facial expressions that he liked what he was hearing. "Indeed" the silver haired man crossed his arms and continued. "Along with me I have brought a list of some of the products I've helped produced over the years, which I'm sure you've heard of many on this list." The man finished, he then stood up and strolled over towards Sasuke and Itachi sitting at the desk. He then handed Sasuke a paper with about 20 names of best-selling devices accredited to himself. In the process Kabuto made sure to lightly brush his hand across Sasuke's.

Itachi had saw the gesture out of the corner of his peripheral and rolled his eyes. It was very typical for people to suck up to Sasuke because people were aware of his huge sexual appetite, and they tried to take advantage of that. But Sasuke never let his dick get ahead of him; he never let sex cloud his vision. Especially when it came down to the business, he only hired the best and brightest and it was proven by the successful team they have.

Both Uchiha brothers looked at the list of products Kabuto had given them and they both gawked looking at some of the names. "You've actually managed these products?" Sasuke asked, looking directly into the silver haired man's glasses covered eyes.

"Yes sir" Kabuto replied with his small hands clasped in his lap. "I take it that you've heard of some of these?" he asked cockily.

Itachi Interjected in Sasuke's and Kabuto's moment. " If you don't mind me asking Mr. Yakushi," The older raven started. "You seem to have brought a lot of company's excellent sales and great products, why would they let an important asset like you go? What made you decide to come here?" Itachi fired off the questions that were burning in the back of his mind. This guy seemed too good to be true, and Itachi was no fool.

Sasuke then trained his eyes on Kabuto's expression to see how he reacted. Sasuke has worked around liars for too many years to not be able to easily sniff one out. He could tell alone just by facial expressions if someone was buttshitting.

Kabuto's face relaxed and he began "Well the previous companies I've worked at didn't allow growth" he started. His eyes slightly squinting as if he were recalling a certain incident. " I don't want to be a Product Manager for the rest of my life. I want the chance to grow to greater heights and have more opportunities to flourish in a company. So before I even applied here I did a lot of research and found out that a guy here was once simply hired as maintenance and eventually made his way up to Product Designer. That's the kind of growth I want, where the possibilities are endless" Kabuto finished, his posture relaxing in the chair slightly.

Both brothers instantly recognized the person that Kabuto was talking about. Iruka Umino, started off by simply cleaning the buildings bathrooms and after a little time worked his way up to the Product Design team. This Kabuto guy has definitely done his homework. ' _Impressive'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke definitely liked this guy. He already had previous experience (which not that many people had when they tried to apply) and not experience just anywhere, but at successful companies managing products that were market hits. This was definitely a guy he wanted aboard the team. He also wouldn't mind seeing what he was like in the bedroom either, who knows what's under that sweater vest?

Sasuke then turned to his brother beside him and began to quietly talk to him.

After a few minutes of Uchiha brother chatter Sasuke then stood up from his chair and spoke. "Well , me and Itachi here both like your resume and work history. We both would like to offer you a position here if you will accept." The younger Uchiha finished as he stepped from behind his desk.

Kabuto smirked and adjusted his glasses "Gladly" he then stood up and walked towards Sasuke and shook his hand. With a little too much pressure to Itachi's notice

"Excellent" Sasuke said, still gripping Kabuto's hand. "We can discuss more details later. I will have Human Resources contact you with more information about our next meeting."

"Great" Kabuto said, looking directly into Sasuke's coal eyes. "It was a _pleasure_ meeting you and I look forward to start working" still gripping Sasuke's porcelain hand.

Itachi stood up noisily and cleared his throat, reminding the two other men of his presence, which was indeed forgotten. "It was nice meeting you Kabuto, you will be contacted shortly. However we do have another applicant coming in right after you so we should start preparing for their arrival" Itachi said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Good day sir."

"Oh, Well I'll be making my departure then. Have a good evening gentleman." Kabuto said as he slowly let go of Sasuke's hand and headed towards the office door without so much as a backwards glance at the two brothers.

That sexy nerdy bastard Sasuke thought to himself, as he checked out the silver haired man's ass as he strolled out. " _I definitely can work with that"_ Sasuke said too quietly for Itachi to hear.

Sasuke then went back to his original seat at his desk and shot his brother an intense glare before pressing the intercom that sent word to his secretary. "Please send in the final applicant of the day Sakura"

"The guy barely got a foot in the door and you're already trying to sleep with him, that's a new low. Even for you Otouto" Itachi snapped to his younger brother.

Before Sasuke could even retort, Sakura's chipper voice interrupted over the intercom " Sorry sir but the final applicant is yet to arrive, I will let you know when they do."

Sasuke face palmed. "Wow, what a way to make a fucking first impression. The idiot could've at least called and say they'll be late. Oh well, fuck it"

"Well if that's it for the day I guess I'll be on my way then" Itachi said rising up from the seat next to his brother. "We sure have met some …. Interesting people today" he finished. As he gathered a few papers and strolled towards Sasuke's office door.

Sasuke looked at his brothers retreating figure. " _Thank God"_ He whispered, then he pulled out his phone (an Uchiha Enterprise made phone of course) and shot a quick text and then relaxed back in his seat.

-XxX-

The blonde had bolted out of their apartment with all the speed that he had. _'Damnit'_ he thought to himself. He hoped that he wasn't gonna be late, that surely wouldn't make a good impression on a fortune 500 company.

But sure enough he was, on the way to the metro station closest to his house he saw his friend Shino and they talked for about 15 minutes. Also Ichiraku had a 'buy one get one free' special going on so he just had to get 2 to-go ramen bowls. And to top it all off the trains were undergoing track work so there was a 20 minute delay. Whooptey-fucking-doo.

Finally the blonde stepped off of the Gallery Place metro stop and damn near ran to the Uchiha Enterprise building which was about 15 minutes away from the stop he got off at.

He finally arrived panting and sweating to the huge Uchiha Enterprises building (more like tower). "This place is fucking Huge" Naruto said to himself. He instantly felt intimidated, because he had never worked in an office setting before. Not that he didn't have the qualifications of course but his work experience wasn't exactly brag-worthy either. Nevertheless he still was going to give it his all, and if it didn't work out then it would be a learning experience he could think back on.

The blonde walked through the huge glass revolving doors and immediately paused. "Oh…My…God…" he said slowly and too quietly for anyone else to hear. Just the lobby of this place alone was bigger than his entire apartment complex. It had an indoor coffee shop, café, gym, rec room and many other rooms he couldn't quite make out from his position at the beginning of the lobby.

"Excuse me sir this is office building, not a museum. You can't just stand there and enjoy the sights. Do you have a purpose here?" said a pretty pink-haired woman sitting a desk in the center of the mall-sized lobby. Even her desk was huge. It was a huge circular desk that had several high-tech computers and other gadgets on it as well as several phones. " _Wow this lady does a lot of work"_ he thought to himself.

She snapped Naruto out of his awe-struck gawking at the building's interior. "Yes, sorry ma'am" he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his blonde head. "I have a meeting with Mr. Uchiha, could you please direct me there?" he said showing his printed version of the email that was sent to him.

Sakura looked at Naruto and then down at the printed email copy. "It says here you were supposed to be here at 2:45, it's now 3:06. Mr. Uchiha hates tardiness, even if it's only a few minutes. But perhaps he'll still see you. Let me call someone to escort you" The pink-haired woman then spun around in her swivel chair and began to pick up one of the seemingly hundreds of phones and began to speak to someone, although Naruto couldn't quite exactly hear what was being said because of the tons of people in the building.

While Sakura was talking on the phone, Naruto took his chance to actually get a better look at the place. The building was very modern; the entire place looked like it was made from just steel and glass. A true nerd's paradise. You could see completely outside through the glass windows however from the outside you couldn't see inside, _'How the fuck does that work?'_ Naruto thought to himself. The blonde then started looking back at the many rooms the office building had, you literally didn't have to leave the building. You could get your morning coffee, workout and have lunch all under the same fucking roof. The blonde couldn't even wrap his head around this whole place.

The pink haired woman broke Naruto from his sight-seeing as she walked towards him with a tall strange man. "Mr. Uzumaki this is Neji Hyuga, he is part owner of this whole entire building and he graciously volunteered his important time to escort you to Sasuke Uchiha's office." The pink haired secretary had beamed.

The man named Neji had stuck his hand out for Naruto to grab. "How do you do Mr. Uzumaki?" He smoothly asked. The man was simply beautiful. He had long brown silky hair that was pulled back in a low pony-tail that delicately ran down his long, lean figure. He also had the palest eyes he had ever seen. Hell, Naruto thought **he** got a lot of compliments on his eyes; he probably had nothing on the compliments this guy got. Naruto was indeed openly bi-sexual; however he usual leaned towards women more because of their beauty and grace. This guy instantly reminded him of why he also liked men. Because _**damn.**_

"Mr. Uzumaki?" The man's smooth voice asked again, effectively waking the blonde from his trance.

"Yes! Sorry sir. It's a pleasure to meet you" Naruto said semi awkwardly as he realized he'd been caught staring. He then shook the man's pale white hand that looked so much paler against Naruto's tanned one.

"Well Naruto good luck! And thanks for escorting him Mr. Hyuga. Have a good afternoon gentleman" Sakura said as she left the two men and headed back to her desk to finish her work.

Neji then smiled down at the smaller blonde and said "Follow me, we should get going." He then turned and led Naruto towards a number of elevators to the left of the lobby.

Before following the brunette Naruto called out to the pink haired woman at her desk "Thanks again Ms….?"

' _Damn he's loud'_ The pink haired woman thought to herself. "Haruno, Sakura Haruno" She called back with a slightly raised voice over the huge crowd of people bustling through the lobby.

"Oh gotcha! Thanks Sakura. Wish me luck!" Naruto called back with a huge grin, and then he turned to follow the long-haired brunette calling for an elevator.

Sakura looked up from her desk and watched the two men board the elevator. _'He's certainly interesting….'_ She thought. Without sparing another moment she dove right back into her work.

Naruto and Neji made small talk on the elevator and all the way to Sasuke's office. Naruto thought Neji was really cool, and he made really good conversation. He thought that by being a CEO that he would be very boring and mean, but he was quite the opposite. He had a great sense of humor and he was really charming. Naruto even caught himself staring a little at times. Luckily they eventually made it to Sasuke's office.

Neji then knocked on the door lightly, remembering that Sasuke hated it when people just barged in. however he didn't get a reply, well except for some faint muffling noises behind the door. "Great, he's probably sleeping again. I've told him time after time about over-working himself and dosing off in the office." The chocolate haired brunette told Naruto as they both stood at the door.

Sighing, Neji then reached for the handle and opened up the raven's office door.

"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?!" Neji screamed as he tried to take in the scene before him. Naruto stood beside him in just as much shock, mouth ajar.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw two pale black haired men; one had shorter hair that framed his face and the other's hair stood up more long, spikey and wild. The one with long spikey hair was fucking the one with shorter hair roughly.

The man with shorter black hair then halted his….. movements and looked up at the two men that had just entered the office, interrupting their intimate moment. "Good Afternoon gentleman" Sai said to Naruto and Neji, as the two stood at the door frozen.

-XxX-

Kabuto left the Uchiha Enterprises building and then reached into his pock and answered his vibrating phone. "Yes sir?" he said to the other person on the line.

"Did you get the job?" a terse voice snapped on the other end of the line.

"Of course I did sir, everything went according to plan" Kabuto said confidently to the other voice on the line.

Well they technically did meet…. *dodges rocks*

I'm sorry okay, don't kill me

Anyways, how do you think they'll continue after this…. Meeting?


	4. Glass Doors

I wanted to get this up sooner, but i got so preoccupied with "Dirty Little Secret" if you haven't read it yet check it out!

anyways, without further ado: Our blonde and Uchiha meet. (again lol)

* * *

 _"OH MY GOD WHAT THE FUCK?!" Neji screamed as he tried to take in the scene before him. Naruto stood beside him in just as much shock, mouth ajar._

 _Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. He saw two pale black haired men; one had shorter hair that framed his face and the other's hair stood up more long, spikey and wild. The one with long spikey hair was fucking the one with shorter hair roughly._

 _The man with shorter black hair then halted his….. movements and looked up at the two men that had just entered the office, interrupting their intimate moment. "Good Afternoon gentlemen." Sai said to Naruto and Neji, as the two stood at the door frozen._

Neji just stared at his two coworkers in shock and disbelief. The brunette was well aware that Sasuke was… shameless to say the least, but **_this_**? In their place of work? Sasuke must be losing his fucking mind. Fucking the head of the design team on his desk. What. ?

Sasuke then slowly dislodged himself from Sai's pale backside and moved to causally put back on his light blue dress shirt that was crumpled up on the floor, as if he wasn't just having sex moments ago. "Enjoy the show Neji?" the raven said with a devilish smirk.

Neji then started to open his mouth to cuss out his business partner, but then decided against it as he remembered Naruto was with him. But he damn sure will have a conversation with Sasuke about this later though. Instead he turned to Sai, who was now leaning against the desk he was just getting fucked on. "Sai. Out. Now." The brunette barked in 3 short sentences.

Sai then slid himself off of the younger raven's desk, put on his trench coat and headed out of the door with an awkward smile at the pale-eyed brunette.

Sasuke then rolled his eyes and continued to dress himself. He then finally noticed the unfamiliar blonde in his office, and eyed him curiously up and down. "Who the hell are you?!" the raven snapped. Still slightly angry that his rendezvous was interrupted.

Naruto looked back at the raven and slightly flinched at his harsh tone. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki" he started somewhat cheerfully as he walked towards Sasuke with an open hand. "I'm here to apply for-"

Sasuke looked down at Naruto's hand as if it were diseased, "Get the fuck out." He hissed. He then turned around and walked towards his desk, grabbed some sanitizing wipes and began to wipe his desk free of the questionable stains.

Neji didn't like the way the raven was talking to Naruto, he then shot the raven a harsh warning glare. Neji didn't care if they were interrupting or not, that was still no reason to talk to someone like that. But then again, he was just Sasuke's business partner, there wasn't all that much he could do. He decided it would just be best to sit and observe from the other side of the room and internally pray that this goes without someone getting dragged out of the building in hand-cuffs.

Naruto visibly tensed. But he still wasn't that shaken, he was used to people rejecting his naturally enthusiastic nature. He really wanted this job, so he was going to try his hardest. "So…. I take it that you're Sasuke Uchiha…" Naruto began awkwardly as he then sat in the chair across from Sasuke's desk, as the raven continued to sterilize it. "It's really an honor to meet you." The blonde flashed a bright smile.

 _'Isn't he just adorable?'_ Neji thought to himself quietly as he sat watching the two men interact across the room.

Sasuke then glanced up from cleaning his desk and just stared at the blonde. "I wish I could say the same." The raven then put the disposable wipes in his small trashcan and sat down at his now clean desk. "Listen, I have other important things I could be doing right now so if you could just get the f-"

"I didn't know that having mediocre sex counted as important things, I must be prioritizing wrong." Naruto challenged, raising a blonde eyebrow. Naruto was definitely nice by nature, but he felt like to get respect you must first give it. No matter who you are, and he sure as hell wasn't gonna let some guy who didn't even know him talk to him in such a way whether he was a CEO or not.

Neji did a small gasp, no one dared to ever talk back to Sasuke, no matter what young Uchiha said to them. This definitely wasn't going to end well.

Sasuke's jaw visibly clenched. Who the hell did this clown think he was talking to? He was Sasuke Uchiha, owner of this building , corporation and this office. Which the blonde could gladly get the fuck out of. "Look here, I don't know or really care who you are. But what you **aren't** going to do, is walk your simple ass in here and talk about my sex life. Again, if you would so kindly show yourself the doo-"

"Sex life or lack thereof? There's no way someone who's getting great sex on a regular basis can be as uptight as you." Naruto edged the raven on with a small grin. ' _So much for professionalism'_ the blonde thought. "Maybe take up a new hobby?" the blonde finished as he crossed his arms in his seat. Clearly amused at Sasuke's angry contorting facial expressions. Naruto continued to chuckle internally as the raven began to grip his desk tightly with his blunt manicured nails.

Sasuke was heated. Well actually he was beyond that, how dare this craigslist dweller just come in his million-dollar building and disrespect him? This guy was nobody. Who the fuck did he think he was?! And he definitely was **not** just a _tiny_ bit turned on by this guy's attitude.

Sasuke's face then somewhat relaxed as an interesting thought popped up in his head. The raven then leaned forward slightly with his hand resting beneath his chin as he started directly into Naruto's bright blue cerulean eyes. "You definitely have a smart mouth" the Uchiha began. "I know a way I could give it something productive to do…." Sasuke trailed off in a slightly quieter tone.

Sasuke had to admit, this blonde was indeed attractive. Even though he was highly irritating, but he knew a way he could get rid of all that attitude.

Naruto almost laughed. "Dream on princess. " the blonde retorted as he rolled his eyes. "Now back to discussing the job if you don't mind."

Sasuke started back at Naruto in disbelief, did he just get rejected? No one ever rejected him; he was practically sex on legs. He was attractive, rich, successful, charismatic and well-known. This guy must be more of an idiot than he originally thought. The raven then narrowed his eyes "Sorry we already have enough janitors, if that's what you were looking into."

' _Fucking bastard'_ Naruto thought to himself. But he desperately tried to bite his tongue because he really wanted to work here. Because cussing him out or reaching over the desk to slap him wouldn't make getting a position easier. "No, I came here today for the assistant job that was posted. I can assure you I'm highly-" Naruto's sentence was cut off by Sasuke's laughter.

The blondes jaw clenched even tighter, this guy was definitely testing his patience. He wasn't even trying to give him a chance. Naruto had never dealt with a person who **instantly** disliked him. He was well aware that you couldn't please everyone, and that not every person you'll come across will be fond of you but damn. Could he at least get a handshake?

The handsome raven's laughter finally ceased and he stood up from his chair and walked behind him towards his huge window that over-looked the entire city. "Listen _Nathan_ , I don't think your services will be needed here. So I suggest you keep looking elsewhere. Good day sir." He finished with his back towards the blonde, looking out of the window. A small smirk playing on his lips as he knew he intentionally messed up the blonde's name.

Oh Naruto had had it; there was only so much a person could take. He came to this interview with positive intentions and with nothing but respect for this guy, even though he caught him mid fuck. And this bastard still had the audacity to disrespect and belittle him? Oh hell no, not today Satan.

Naruto clenched his fists and stood up from his seat across from the raven. The blonde then stomped over towards the huge window Sasuke was facing and grabbed Sasuke by his shoulder, and spun the Uchiha towards facing him. Dark cerulean blue eyes met charcoal black in heated gaze. Naruto then began to yell at the shocked raven, although Sasuke couldn't quite exactly make out what exactly Naruto was shouting. As he was too entranced in looking at the angry blonde's face. Sasuke could slightly make out Naruto saying something about him being a heartless bastard and other insults.

But Sasuke was trying to tune that out. He couldn't stop staring at the pretty face of the outspoken blonde. He bad bright blue eyes that he swore had to be some sort of contact lenses, sculpted and sharp cheek bones that looked like they were carved onto his face, all complete with full pink lips. Which Sasuke couldn't keep his eyes off of as the blonde ranted and raved about his personality (or lack thereof).

Sasuke's thoughts were cut short as Naruto's strong tan hands tightened around his expensive dress shirt collar. "….Are you listening to me bastard?!" the blonde continued to yell angrily at the raven.

Sasuke's mind had become clouded with lust at the rough handling he was receiving by the blonde. Also not to mention that his rendezvous with Sai earlier didn't satisfy him this time. This blonde may be mouthy, obnoxious, loud and annoying but he still had a lot of sex appeal. Not to mention he was unexplored territory, which was one of Sasuke's biggest turn ons. Fresh ass.

He continued to blankly stare at the blonde that had his large hands around his shirt collar, yelling profanities at him, while Neji sat in the corner of the room in complete confusion as to what to do. Sasuke felt himself getting harder by the second. Desperate for some sort of contact or friction from the blonde, the raven then pressed his lower body harshly against Naruto's. He then began to try to grind himself against the blonde's cock.

"What the hell bastard?! What do you think you're doing?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke. The blonde then quickly released the younger Uchiha's shirt collar and pushed him away towards the window. But it was too late; Sasuke was already too far gone with lust dead set in his eyes. He then reached forward and grabbed Naruto by the neck roughly and slammed him onto the huge window that overlooked the busy DC rush hour evening. Naruto was too shocked by the sudden crush of the impact to move. Sasuke then moved one hand from the blonde's neck, and slowly let it trail down the gorgeous blonde's body. Sasuke let his hand roam down the blonde's taut chest, to continue down a trail towards his cock. The raven then roughly cupped the blonde's growing erection. Sasuke smirked in satisfaction as he stroked Naruto through his thin black dress pants.

Naruto's dark pupils dilated as he stood frozen, body still being pushed towards the huge window. Sasuke then moved his lips towards the blonde's ear as he flicked his tongue against a few blonde hairs around the nape of his ear. The raven then whispered " _I knew you wanted me…._ " As he let his hot minty breath blow against Naruto's ear. Sasuke then began to palm Naruto's now fully erect cock even harder through his pants. He then bit down on the blonde's ear, causing the blonde to slightly gasp in pain.

"Fuck." Sasuke panted out, as he continued to fondle with Naruto's cock.

Naruto's mind was going into overload. Yes, this guy was a complete and utter bastard. He was definitely rude, insensitive and disrespectful… but **_damn_** he sure knew what he was doing too. He tried his best to push him off but his body wouldn't let him. He was so sensitive because of not getting any action recently and this guy wasn't exactly bad looking….. Maybe this one time wouldn't hurt. No. " _What am I thinking?"_ He thought to himself. He wanted this to be his future employer (well not really, but he really wanted to work here, so he'd just have to deal with him) and sleeping with him within the first hour of meeting him wasn't going to make a strong impression of a good worker. Well not in a office setting anyway. Even though Naruto was definitely aroused and turned on, he was going to fight it. He wasn't going to sleep with someone to get a job, he was too qualified for that and his pride wouldn't let him.

Just as he was about to try to push Sasuke off of him, another set of porcelain hands had already taken care of the job for him. The raven was quickly snatched from pressing him into the window, and was being manhandled by a very angry Neji. Although Naruto couldn't think as to why Neji looked so pissed off. He knew Sasuke tried to sleep with a lot of people, so why was this a surprise? This couldn't have been anything that he wasn't walked-in on/ witnessed before.

"That's enough Sasuke!" Neji practically shouted as he dragged Sasuke off of the shocked blonde. "Since you don't seem to know how to control yourself, I'll take Naruto as an assistant. You can use the other man you hired." He finished, still very pissed off as he straightened up his black designer suit jacket.

Naruto just stared at the two men in complete confusion. What the hell is going on? First, he was just fondled with and now they were talking about some other guy being hired? Too much was going on at once for him to process.

"Hn, fine then." Sasuke said as he walked back to his desk. "I'm sure Kabuto will be much better than this trash you brought in here." He said with a smirk, as he sat back down.

Even though Naruto was still confused as to what was going on, he still sure enough heard that slick ass comment. "What did you say bastard?" he shouted, racing up to the ravens desk. "You weren't saying that when you were touching me, so fuck you!" the blonde finished yelling with clenched fists directed at Sasuke.

"Fuck you huh? Yeah I likely will, that would be the only reason why I'd hire someone like you. That's all you're likely good for." Sasuke said rising up from his seat, staring eye-to-eye with the pissed off blonde across his desk. Naruto then snapped, he raised his left fist up preparing to launch it at the sneering raven. That fist was quickly grabbed and pulled back by Neji, who Naruto completely forgot was in the room momentarily.

Neji grabbed Naruto's clenched fist and pulled him a few feet away from Sasuke, who was seconds from getting a black eye. "Naruto, don't worry about him. You will be working with me ok?" Neji said in his smooth baritone voice, trying to calm the enraged blonde down.

Naruto stopped shooting evil glares at Sasuke at looked up at Neji, who was in front of him. "Really? So I'm hired?" the blonde's demeanor quickly changing, as he looked up at Neji with those bright blue eyes.

"Of course." Sasuke shouted, interrupting their conversation. "You can start right now, come over here and get on your knees. Put that big mouth of yours to good use." He snapped with that damn smirk he always wore.

"Shut up bastard!" Naruto shouted around Neji to Sasuke across the room. The blonde then looked back up at Neji. "Can we leave now? The demonic presence in this room is overwhelming."

Sasuke shot the two men a hard glare.

Neji snickered. "Sure, lets head to my office." He put his large porcelain hand on Naruto's shoulder and led the smaller blonde out of Sasuke's office. Naruto then paused right before the two exited Sasuke's office. He then turned around to face the Uchiha, who had started back looking over paperwork. "It was very nice meeting you Satan— excuse me, I mean Sasuke." The blonde then continued to walk out of the door with Neji, well not before shooting up a middle finger behind his back as he exited into the busy hall.

" _Idiot."_ Sasuke mumbled under his breath. He then got back to looking over the mountain sized pile of files he had to get through.

-XxX-

"So this is where you'll be stationed, I know it's not that much but I figured it's a good start." Neji said as he gestured his hand to the large oak desk and large leather swivel chair that sat out front of Neji's huge office.

"Are you kidding? This is amazing!" the blonde said happily as he looked at his new work station which sat diagonally right out front of Neji's glass encased office. Naruto's desk was slanted slightly so he could easily look to his right and see into the brunette's office and also look to the left to see people board off of the elevator, perfect for spotting appointments. The blonde had a huge brown oak wood desk; on it sat a large modern 34' inch Lenovo Desktop computer, intercom system and 3 telephones (which instantly made him think of his encounter with Sakura earlier)

The older brunette smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. Let me show you my office, you'll be doing things in here occasionally as well so it's good you get familiar with it ahead of time." He then turned around and opened the slightly tinted glass door behind them.

Neji then led them inside and stopped right in the middle of the room. "It's not as fancy as Sasuke's but it's comfortable." He gestured with his hand. Neij's office wasn't as big as Sasuke's, but it looked more comfy and personable. All four walls were made entirely of see through dark tinted glass (Which he could easily change, with the press of a button he could make it completely impossible to see inside or out) the brunette also had a large oak desk with an identical Lenovo desk top computer and leather swivel chair. However unlike Sasuke's office, Neij's had more of a personal feel to it. Like he decorated it himself instead of having a design team just throw in bits of furniture. Naruto thought it felt nice.

"Well this is my humble abode, you're welcome in anytime." He said to the blonde with a small smile.

"Thanks." Naruto returned the brunette's smile. "I really appreciate this opportunity!"

Neji then stood directly in front of the smaller blonde. "I'm sure you'll be a great asset to the team, im so excited to have you on board." The brunette then extended his porcelain hand for Naruto to shake.

Naruto accepted the hand, and shook his new boss's hand firmly.

Neji looked down at Naruto, still holding his smaller tan hand. "I'm sorry, this may be inappropriate but you have such beautiful eyes.."

-XxX-

Sasuke knew this Naruto was an idiot as soon as he walked in his office. The dimwit left his bag in his office, so he figured he'd be _nice_ (he hated that word) and return it to him.

 _"How the hell do you leave your own shit?"_ Sasuke grumbled to himself, as he began to step somewhat angrily around the hall towards Neij's office. Sasuke, Itachi and Neij's offices all shared the same upper floor so they were all neighbors much to Sasuke's displeasure. However each man had their own individual wing of the floor, meaning while they all were on the same floor level. They each had their own personal section on the floor, so they didn't really see each other too often (Thank fucking God).

The annoyed raven then finally made the semi-long trip to the brunette's office. Sasuke then barged in Neij's office to give the dobe back his bag.

The raven then stepped into the glass room. "Hey loser, you forgot your ba-"

He stopped mid-sentence. His insult was greeted by Neji passionately kissing Naruto, lip biting and all.

Sasuke was **pissed.** "What the fuck is going on in here?!" he demanded. Scaring the hell out of the two men in mid make-out.

-XxX-

* * *

Comments please!


	5. Blue Eyes

Hey guys! I'm going to try to update by every other Saturday, as i'm also working on 'Dirty Little Secret' but hopefully i can update even sooner though!

and sorry for the long chapter ;-;

* * *

 _The raven then stepped into the glass room. "Hey loser, you forgot your ba-"_

 _He stopped mid-sentence. His insult was greeted by Neji passionately kissing Naruto, lip biting and all._

 _Sasuke was_ _ **pissed.**_ _"What the fuck is going on in here?!"_ _he demanded. Scaring the hell out of the two men in mid make-out._

Neji immediately stepped back from the blonde. "Sasuke I can explain!…. I-"

Naruto stood behind him, just as shocked and embarrassed.

Sasuke then turned behind him and slammed the door shut to Neji's office to ensure privacy; the people at the office loved nothing more than gossip and things that didn't concern them. "What the hell were you thinking?! You know I could have him removed from under your authority!" Sasuke snapped venomously, as he quickly crossed over towards the brunette, now standing right in front of him.

Now Neji had gone from on the defensive to offensive. How dare he question him and speak to him like that? He was a grown man, older than Sasuke in fact, so what the fuck gives him the audacity to speak to him in such a way? The angry brunette then glared down at the equally upset raven in front of him "Remove him from my authority? Sasuke are you serious right now? Let's not even begin to discuss your body count with the people around this office. We would probably only have 2 employees left if we were to get rid of all the people **you've** likely slept with in this building. Don't try me." He warned. As round pale lavender eyes met almond shaped coal eyes in an intense glare for power.

Naruto was going through a hurricane of emotions right now. His two bosses were fighting over something he let happen. Would he be fired? Would he get a write up on his very first day? How could he let something let this happen so quickly? The blonde then felt his head spinning, so he walked over towards the medium sized couch Neji had to the right of his office. He then sat down and continued to watch the two powerful men exchange verbal blows, praying to himself that he didn't get fired within his first 24 hours of working.

Sasuke glared at the brunette in front of him even harder (if that was physically possible) he hated when people talked about his sex life. The raven thought who and how many people he slept with was his own business that shouldn't concern anyone else. He then crossed his arms and smirked at the taller man, Sasuke may have slept around a lot. But he made sure of this one rule that Itachi, Neji and he had come up with that was perfect ammunition for this argument. "You know we can have intimate relations with people that we have direct authority over right? We all signed that document, remember?" Sasuke practically taunted at the older man standing in front of him. Fuming.

Neji continued to stare angrily back down at the shorter raven in front of him, he had just about had it with him. How dare someone who had probably slept with 60% of D.C's population be speaking and threatening him like this? He was just about to give the raven a verbal lashing, when he had suddenly remembered something and returned Sasuke a smirk of his own.

Neji crossed his arms and began. "Naruto isn't under my authority." He simply said, completely satisfied with himself.

Sasuke dropped his smirk and rolled his eyes. "He's your assistant, you have direct rule over him. He is in fact under your authority. Has sucking on his tongue made you lose a few brain cells?" he spat angrily, as the image of the two men kissing resurfaced in his head, which in turn made him even angrier.

Neji smirked even harder, taunting the shorter raven. "Not quite." He began as he tied his long brown hair back into its usual low ponytail he wore it in, as it had gotten a bit messy from his and Naruto's endeavor earlier. "Naruto has yet to fill out the job acceptance paperwork." Neji stepped aside from Sasuke and gestured his hand towards Naruto's desk which had a manila folder on top of it, which sat right out front of his office. "You see that folder on his desk? That folder contains the documents he needs to fill out to be officially hired. As you can see, that folder is completely untouched. He hasn't signed or read over a single document. "Neji said, returning to his usually stoic demeanor. "Your case is dismissed Uchiha."

Neji then straightened out his grey suit jacket and walked over towards his desk, as if the argument between him and Sasuke hadn't even just occurred.

Naruto heard that from the couch he was sitting on and breathed an internal sigh of relief.

Sasuke's black eyes had followed Neji's retreating figure to his seat. "What?!" spat the raven as he clenched his pale fists at his sides.

"You heard correct me Sasuke." The brunette said as he sat down at his desk with his hand under his chin. "Naruto hasn't signed any of the employment documents. So he technically doesn't work under me. Now if you could excuse me, I have important work to do." He said as he turned to face his computer and aggressively type. "Be sure to shut the door on your way out." He gestured his hand towards the door in a shooing motion.

 _'Shit'_ Sasuke had thought to himself. The only ammunition he ever had against Neji had gone right out of the window, of course leave it to Neji to well plan out all of his actions. Now all he could just do is try to keep a close eye on those two for right now and hope that they slip up so he could get rid of that annoying blonde.

Sasuke thought something had to be wrong with him, the raven was more mad about being rejected by Naruto than the actual employee/boss affair between him and Neji. How could _he_ reject him? Sasuke fucking Uchiha. For _Neji_ _Hyuga._ His name didn't even hold the same power stature his own held. Sasuke was sex on legs, how could this regular ass blonde reject him for someone like Neji?! Complete bullshit he thought.

Sasuke then pushed all the thoughts about the two from his mind, as he found it was only making him more stressed out. Stress causes wrinkles, and that's something he sure as hell was trying to avoid. (Even though he was only 26 and wrinkles was something he wouldn't have to worry about for a while but whatever)

"Fuck you Hyuga." Sasuke spat angrily at his business partner. He then reached into his suit pants pocket and pulled out a ballpoint pen. He then launched it Brett Farve style at the brunette sitting at his desk. Luckily he missed the brunettes head by an inch, the pen instead crashed at the window behind him.

Naruto had seen the raven throw the pen dangerously at Neji. _'What the hell?'_ the blonde had thought to himself from his seat at the couch.

"Just because you're the youngest Uchiha it doesn't mean you get to exhibit childlike behavior Sasuke. Please leave my office immediately." The brunette said, completely unbothered by Sasuke's antics, as he was all used to them.

Surprisingly, Sasuke angrily complied. The pissed off raven turned on his heels towards the door whilst grumbling obscene profanities. Then slamming the door at an unreasonable volume, with much more force than necessary.

As soon as Sasuke left Naruto immediately got up from his seat on the couch, witnessing everything that happened. The blonde walked over towards Neji's desk with a sad expression. "Look I'm so sorry about all thi-"

Neji stood up from his desk in the middle of the blonde's apology and walked from behind his desk to stand in front of the smaller blonde. "It's not your fault Naruto, its mine." He said with no emotion, as he looked right into Naruto's bright blue eyes.

Naruto felt even more guilty as Neji tried to take the blame. "No it's definitely mine Neji, I caused that argument you guys had. Again, I'm so sorry abou-" he stopped mid-sentence when Neji put his hand on his shoulder.

"Naruto." The brunette simply said his name, as some emotion the blonde couldn't exactly figure out flickered in his pale eyes, only for just a moment though, as it was gone in an instant. "Sasuke and I have never really saw eye to eye. This disagreement could've been about anything really, that's just how he is unfortunately. This is not your fault, understand?" the brunette asked as he looked directly into Naruto's eyes, completely entrancing him.

"Umm.. Yes sir." Naruto replied, slightly awkwardly. Neji's face was just overwhelmingly beautiful, especially his eyes. Naruto felt like they were looking right into his soul, as cliché as that sounded.

"Excellent." Neji said with a small smile as he removed his hand from Naruto's shoulder. He then glanced at the clock that was on his desk, it was now 4 o'clock. "How about we discuss details about the job and the other stuff over lunch? Chinatown is right down the street and there's this good sushi place I know. My treat?"

"Sure! Lead the way." Naruto said with a huge grin. There was nothing more he loved than food, especially if it was free.

The two men then proceeded to head out of Neji's office and make their way to the Sushi place.

-XxX-

Sasuke had stormed out of Neji's office completely pissed. Neji had always found a way to get on Sasuke's nerves but he had never done it quite like today. The brunette had made him look like a complete fool in front of Naruto. Not that he had cared about what the blonde thought of course, he just didn't like being challenged.

He then finally made his way back towards his own office and took a seat at his desk and immediately got on his computer. He then was greeted with several emails that he wasn't even the slightest bit interested in. However one email had stuck out and grabbed his attention; it was an email about the Leaf Tech Summit that was coming up. It was sent from the host of this year's summit Tsunade Senju, she had forwarded the email telling all of this year's participants to remember to get their travel arrangements together because flight tickets for around that time were selling out fast.

"Shit." The raven cursed to himself out loud. He had completely forgotten all about the event due to a certain brunette and blonde that was getting on his nerves.

Sasuke decided he just needed a few moments of peace, away from the all things that were stressing him out relating to work. He then pushed his swivel chair away from his desk and stepped towards the huge window that was right behind his desk. He then took a few moments to appreciate the beautiful afternoon; the sun was setting, the birds were chirping and flying….. Neji and Naruto were merrily walking down the street laughing and talking. Wait, What. The. Hell.

Sasuke had to do a double take. Nope, his eyes didn't deceive him. There was Neji and Naruto, walking down the street looking like they were having a fucking blast after their little make out session. The raven continued to angrily stare at the two like a hawk from his high view from his office. Just where the hell did they think they were going? Neji didn't mention he was going to be stepping out of the building. Sasuke's fists clenched down at his sides. It wasn't that he cared at all about what the two were doing; it was just extremely unprofessional for Neji to just leave the work place without saying anything about it. Even though Sasuke knew he did it a lot himself but the topic wasn't about him here.

Sasuke's demeanor then relaxed slightly as a thought popped into his head. He then walked over towards his desk and clicked the intercom button that connected him to his secretary.

"Yes Mr. Uchiha?" Sakura's happy chipper voice immediately answered from the intercom.

"Cancel my meeting with Itachi later, I'm going out." He said as he stood up and buttoned his suit jacket. He then walked out of his office door without waiting for a response from Sakura.

"May I ask why Sir? Itachi was really looking forward to meeting the new hires today." She asked from the intercom. But she received no response, as Sasuke was already out of the door.

"Mr. Uchiha are you there?" she asked. No response.

"Sasuke….?"

-XxX-

Naruto and Neji laughed and talked the whole 15 minute walk to the sushi restaurant which was called ' _Twin Dragons'_. It was a small independent shop in the middle of Chinatown which wasn't too far from the office that was ran by a friend of Neji's.

The two men then walked into the small shop and were immediately greeted by the smell of good food, and the sight of a very chipper woman with brown buns in her hair. "Hey Neji! Nice to see you again!" the woman greeted him. She then turned to look at Naruto, who she had not seen before. "Who's your friend?" she gestured towards Naruto with a bright and welcoming smile.

"TenTen this is Naruto, my new assistant. "he introduced him, he then put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Which made the blonde's heart stop momentarily. "Naruto this is TenTen, she runs this place and she's a long term friend of mine." He then gestured his hand towards the pretty woman in front of them. Naruto then flashed his signature smile and shook her dainty hand.

"Nice to meet you Naruto!" she then turned behind her and grabbed two menu's from the counter and then led them towards a booth in the back of the restaurant, which was beautiful. It had a very authentic and inviting feel about it. The place was indeed small, but it was small in a cozy way. The walls were a dark yellow and red, and they were decorated with ancient looking scrolls. Weapons also decorated the walls, such as Kunai, Sai blades and shuriken (which Naruto thought was really cool) the place was also somewhat dimly lit by lanterns, giving it a very romantic vibe, which was definitely working because there were a few couples sitting in other booths around the restaurant.

Neji and Naruto then sat down at the booth TenTen walked them to. She then placed the two colorful menu's down in front of them. "Alright guys, I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders!" she cheerfully said as she walked off to greet more customers that were coming in.

"This place is so beautiful." Naruto started as he picked up his menu. "What looks good?"

Neji immediately thought of answer to Naruto's question, but decided that would be more appropriate for a later time, so he quickly pushed that thought to the back of his mind. "Actually I've had just about everything here, and it's all really good. I can't quite pick a favorite." He said, studying the menu intently.

"Hmm… I think I'll go with the Miso Pork Ramen, it looks great." Naruto said, putting down his menu and closing it.

"Yeah it is really good; I think I'll have that too." Neji said, also closing his menu. "So Naruto, I explained all the job details and everything you need to know on the walk here…. What do you think?" the brunette asked, placing his hand under his chin. Studying Naruto's expressions carefully.

"Everything sounds good really; I'm really excited to start working!" Naruto beamed from across the table.

Neji smiled at Naruto's enthusiasm. ' _He's so cute'_ the brunette thought to himself.

Tenten then came back over with a notepad and pen, ready to take the two's order, almost scaring the crap out of Neji. "What will you guys be having this evening?" Tenten asked with a grin.

"We'll both be taking the Miso Ramen with extra pork please." Neji said, ordering for the both of them.

"Alright." Tenten said as she quickly scribbled down their order. "And what would you guys like to drink?" she then looked in Naruto's direction.

"Water will be fine." The blonde said.

"Make that two waters please." Neji said to Tenten

"Gotcha." She said scribbling that down as well. "Alright guys, coming right up!" she bowed at the two men before walking back towards the kitchen.

"She's really nice." Naruto commented, as he watched her walk back towards the kitchen area.

"Yeah she really is, I've known her for a few yea-" Neji's sentence was cut off by someone coming into the restaurant's door out of the corner of his eye. He then leaned his head to the side to see behind Naruto's spikey blonde hair to look at the door.

"Everything ok?" Naruto asked, trying to figure out was had just caught Neji's attention.

"Oh hell no." Neji said. His pale eyes darkening dangerously as he continued to look behind Naruto.

Naruto decided to turn around to see for himself what just put a damper in Neji's mood. The blonde then tried to inconspicuously turn around in his seat to look in the direction that Neji was looking in, which happened to be right behind him, his sight was immediately overtaken by a pale man with long black spikey hair entering the door. " _Oh hell no"_ was right. Sasuke.

" _What the hell is that bastard doing here?!"_ Naruto whispered to Neji frantically.

Neji looked extremely annoyed. He then focused his attention back on Naruto and shrugged. "I have no clue honestly." He said. And that was true; he really didn't know why Sasuke was at the restaurant. As far as he knew, he wasn't even aware of Sasuke knowing of this place existing considering he had never spoken to him about it, nor did Tenten ever mention him coming here.

Sasuke had then spotted them at the back of the restaurant and then walked over towards an empty table near the two. The raven then sat down at the table and fiddled with his phone, pretending not to notice Naruto and Neji at the table next to him.

Naruto looked over towards Sasuke's table. "What brings you here? I thought sunlight was supposed to turn you to ash?" the blonde asked.

Neji put his hand over his mouth to cover his snicker.

"Ha ha very funny dobe,." Sasuke said glaring up from his phone. "If you must know, I happen to love Mexican food."

Naruto made a face. "Sasuke this is a sush-"

"No no Naruto he's right, they really do serve good **Mexican** food here." Neji said, winking at Naruto.

"Oh yeah! They really do!" Naruto said, catching onto Neji as he tried to not laugh.

Tenten then walked over to Sasuke's table with her pen in hand. "What will you be having today sir?" Tenten cheerfully asked as she clicked her pen.

"I'll have quesadillas please." Sasuke said as he looked back down at his phone.

Tenten looked at Sasuke questioningly. "Unfortunately we don't serve those here. How about the house special?" Tenten asked pointing towards a huge sushi poster that was on the wall.

Sasuke had blushed slightly. He didn't even notice that this was a Asian restaurant, as he was too busy trying to see where Neji and Naruto went. "Yeah that looks great, thanks." Sasuke said. Recomposing himself back to his usual stoic nature.

"Gotcha, I'll be back soon with your order!" She cheerfully said. Then headed back towards the kitchen again.

Once Tenten was out of earshot Naruto had burst out laughing. While Neji tried to chuckle quietly.

"Shut the hell up!" Sasuke snapped at them. "I wasn't paying attention!" he growled.

"Yeah because they definitely serve quesadillas here." Naruto continued to laugh, flashing his bright white smile. As he gestured towards the Asian style décor on the wall.

"You have a nerve to be laughing, idiot." Sasuke hissed from his table.

Right before Naruto was about to retort, Tenten had emerged from the kitchen carrying a large black tray with two white bowls on it. She then carried the tray over towards Naruto and Neji's table and put the two bowls down in from of them. "Okay guys, two large bowls of ramen with extra pork!" she said enthusiastically.

Naruto then looked at the full bowl of noodles in front of him, and he almost started drooling. "Wow this looks great Tenten! Thanks." He said, eyeing the bowl of ramen as if it was a long lost lover. Great was actually an understatement to describe the way the food looked. It looks amazing actually; Naruto had never seen ramen look so colorful and delicious. Even Ichiraku's ramen didn't look like this.

Tenten smiled at the compliment. "I'm glad you like! Enjoy your food guys!" she said as he left their table and went back into the kitchen.

Naruto then immediately began to dig into his food, which tasted just as good as it looked. The food was so good that the blonde had almost forgotten that his new boss was sitting just right across from him, so demonstrating some actually table manners would probably be a good idea.

"Slow down before you choke dobe." Sasuke had said from his table next to them.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the comment and continued to eat. "This is really good huh Neji?"

Neji looked up from eating to look at Naruto. "Yes it really is, Tenten makes the bes-"

Sasuke cut off Neji's sentence. "Leaving the office early to go on a little date huh? That's cute." He said in a harsh bitter tone.

Neji looked from Naruto to Sasuke, the brunette then narrowed his lavender eyes. He was tired of Sasuke's attitude, which was even worse than usual now. Neji figured he had no right to question him, what he chose to do was his own business. Sasuke hated it when people would be in his affairs so what gives him the right to be in other peoples? He was tired of playing nice, and getting disrespected. "Yes, at least I had the decency to take it outside of the office. Instead of fucking a guy on my desk." The brunette said causally, as if they were talking about the weather.

Naruto almost choked on his noodles after hearing that. Was Neji really arguing back with Sasuke?

Sasuke's fist clenched around his phone. "What did you say?" his eyes narrowed dangerously at the brunette.

Neji put down his chopsticks and glared intensely at the raven sitting at the other table. "You heard me Uchiha."

The last thing Naruto wanted was a wrestling match in the restaurant, so Naruto thought of something to defuse the situation. He then opened up a little packet of soy sauce and squirted towards the next table onto Sasuke's light blue dress shirt.

"What the fuck you idiot?! This is premium cotton!" he screamed pointing down at his now soiled shirt.

Neji and Naruto both giggled. "Sorry, I must have missed my bowl." Naruto said, failing to sound apologetic.

Sasuke then stood up from the table, with his face almost burning red. "If this stain doesn't come out I'm going to kick your ass." The raven spat, he then walked over towards the bathroom to rinse out the stain before it settled into the fabric.

Neji and Naruto waited until the angry raven was out of earshot and they both burst out laughing.

Neji had finally calmed down from his laughing fit, and trained his eyes on Naruto. "Hey, we should leave him." He said, trying to keep his voice down.

"Seriously?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah come on." Neji then pulled out his wallet and threw a one-hundred dollar bill on the table. "Let's go!" Neji then got up from the other side of the booth and grab Naruto's arm and dragged him out of the door.

The two then finally made it out of the restaurant and began to burst out laughing again. "Brilliant idea!" Naruto said, still holding his stomach from laughing so hard. The two men then just strolled their way back to the office, idly making small talk about random things on the way back.

They then finally ended back up in Neji's office. The brunette then walked over towards his desk and took a seat, while Naruto sat back on the couch.

"So Naruto, once you fill out those forms on your desk you officially work for me." Neji said casually as he resumed his usual pose of having his hand under his chin.

"Yeah!" Naruto beamed happily from the couch. "I'm really excited; I can't wait to officially start working."

Neji then stood up from his desk and made his way over to the couch where Naruto was sitting, he then sat right next to the blonde.

Neji looked directly in Naruto's bright eyes. He then began to loosen his black tie that hung perfectly from his slim neck. Then the brunette began to undo the buttons from his white dress shirt. "That's good, but right now you don't work for me…"

Naruto was confused. "Umm.. I-"

Before Naruto could even process what was happening, Neji crushed his lips against the blonde's and pinned him down on the couch.

-XxX-

* * *

I'm so excited for the next chapter. so much shit LOL

coments please!


	6. Encounter

_Before Naruto could even process what was happening, Neji crushed his lips against the blonde's and pinned him down on the couch._

Naruto was going through a whirlwind of emotions. He did in fact really like Neji, he was a really cool guy and he was very interesting. However he liked him as person, in a professional manner. Naruto was never the kind of guy who just slept around, especially with his employers. Even though Naruto did see Neji as a smart and charismatic guy, but he still wasn't going to mess around with his boss. Not to mention his boss that he had only known for a few hours now. He also didn't want Neji to think that he was an opportunist, just trying to get in his pants to climb the corporate ladder. That simply wasn't the kind of guy Naruto was.

The blonde then unattached his lips from Neji's and took his hand and pushed the long haired brunette back a bit. Naruto then began to awkwardly try to recompose himself as he moved a little farther to the left of the couch that Neji had just attacked him on.

Neji let out an awkward cough and also tried to recompose himself. The brunette then stood up and walked over towards his desk as he began to rebutton his dress shirt. He then sat down in his large swivel chair and began to stare blankly into space, obviously deep in thought about something. A deep silence then filled the room; a silence that was tearing Naruto apart. He just had to cut this tension with something. Anything.

Naruto then stood up from the couch and then walked over towards Neji's desk. "Look Neji i-"

"No Naruto stop." The brunette stopped him mid-sentence. "I'm completely at fault here, my actions were totally inappropriate and I should have had better control of myself." Neji then stood up from his seat and walked over toward Naruto, now standing directly in front of him. "I'm so sorry _Naruto_." Neji finished, staring directly into Naruto's shocked gaze.

 _'Shit.'_ Naruto thought to himself, there goes looking at him with those damn eyes again. Neji's eyes were completely hypnotizing to Naruto, and he couldn't figure out exactly why. They were a shape and color the blonde had never seen before, but yet they were completely beautiful and captivating. It was like once Naruto had made eye contact with him, he was completely under a spell. Naruto figured he'd better get some distance between them soon, before he did something else stupid.

Naruto then quickly shifted his gaze from Neji's to the window that was right behind them. He then awkwardly scratched the back of his messy blonde head. "Oh wow, it's getting really dark. Maybe I should start filling out that employee paperwork? Heh." He finished lamely. Feeling immediately embarrassed about what had just came out of his mouth. But glad something came out of it, rather than something going into it.

Neji then broke his lavender gaze from Naruto's and turned behind him to look out of the window, which gaze a brilliant view of the evening D.C skyline. "You're right. You can go ahead to your desk and fill them out, I'll be in here if you have any questions about anything you have to fill out." Neji finished in an indiscernible tone as he then turned on his heels away from Naruto, making his way back to his large desk.

"Alright." Naruto quickly said, as he then dashed out of Neji's office to get some distance between them. He then immediately crossed the short distance over towards his new desk and took a seat in his own swivel chair. He then sat upright and assessed the thick stack of papers that sat neatly in front of him. The black letters on the page jumbled around in Naruto's vision as he tried to read and understand what was on the papers in front of him, while his mind also kept thinking about what had just happened with Neji. He kept remind himself that Neji was his boss, and that he couldn't let stuff like that happen. It was completely unprofessional and a horrible way to make a first impression…. But the kiss was so damn good. _'Fuck'_ he had thought to himself, he really needed to concentrate on the documents he was signing. But every time his eyes read over a line of small Arial text his mind would immediately drift back to Neji, and those eyes of his.

He knew eventually they would have to confront what had just happened head on, and actually talk about it. But he really didn't want it to be now, he just wanted to finish looking over the employment documents and get the hell out of there. He needed some space and time to think over what happened, and he wouldn't be able to do it successfully whilst being in Neji's presence. Naruto sighed and then tried to clear his mind, he knew he was in for a hell of journey with this new job.

He then eventually (after about an hour and a half ) got to the last page of the document packet, which required one last signature on the final page. He then exhaled a breath he didn't know he was holding as he signed his name for the final time with the fancy ballpoint pen that he was given. His eyes then looked down at the last line that was on the paper, that was just right below where he had just signed. In bold, cursive font it read:

 _''_ _Welcome To Corporate America'_

-XxX-

After reading over and signing all of the employment documents Neji said that Naruto could go home and return tomorrow for his first official day of work. Naruto was happy that he was able to finally get out of there. Not that he wasn't excited about working, because he really was. He just needed to get out of the vicinity of Neji for a while before he did something else that might jeopardize his career. The blonde was still in shock that he had kissed his new boss. TWICE. Just the thought alone made him nauseous as he walked back towards his home from the metro station that was close to his house. He was really disappointed in himself for letting the kisses happen, even though he didn't initiate them himself. He still felt like he was equally responsible for them by not immediately telling Neji to stop, so therefore he felt like he was just as responsible. But all that was going to end now, Naruto had made a promise to himself that he was going to take his job very seriously and keep all of his intimate affairs away from the office.

He didn't wanna end up like Sasuke, having all his dirty laundry as morning table talk for everyone at work. Naruto didn't wanna make a bad impression on people he didn't even get to know yet. Not that he had ever cared what people thought about him; so long as he felt good about his actions and decisions that was enough for him. But now he would have to get used to a whole new set of coworkers, all with different and unique personalities. That thought also made him a bit nervous considering he wasn't really used to working in a team in a work setting because bagging groceries at the local market didn't exactly require a group effort. But he was determined to give his all at this job, he was going to be the best fucking assistant Uchiha Enterprises has ever let in the door.

All of Naruto's internal ramblings had come to an abrupt halt as his familiar apartment complex had eventually came into view at the end of the long dark street he was walking down. He then shook his head and ran his fingers through his long blonde hair, as he tried to snap out of it. He had walked the rest of the home without even realizing it. He really needed to focus and get his mind off of work and stop over thinking things that weren't even happening yet, all that would end up doing is making his nerves even worse.

Naruto finally made it to the end of the street and was now finally standing right in front of his apartment complex. He then sighed and took out his key to unlock the gated building door from his pocket.

Tomorrow was going to be one hell of a day.

-XxX-

Naruto's alarm woke him up sharply at 5:30am like he had wanted it to. After about 3 snoozes and several annoyed groans and whines he finally dragged himself out of bed at around 5:40. Even though he didn't have to be to work by 8am, and the travel wasn't far he still wanted to get there early ( to make up for being late to the interview) and to have plenty of time to pick a good outfit and have his nerves prepared. The tired blonde then slid himself off of his messy twin sized bed and headed towards the bathroom still wearing his pajamas. He then struggled to place his hand on the bathroom door handle, as his eyes were still crusty with sleep. After much mental and physical strain, he finally managed to open the door to the small bathroom and shut and lock the door behind him. He had more than too many instances where his genius roommate had just barged into the bathroom without knocking to see if it was already occupied. That made for some very occasionally awkward pisses.

The groggy blonde then took off his purple pajama pants with bears on them, which he only got because they were on sale. Not because he thought they were cute at all. Nope, not at all. He then placed the pants on the closed toilet seat lid and stepped into the shower and turned on the tub nozzle for hot water on full blast. One positive thing about being up this early was that he was one of the first people to use the hot water, which was very hard to come by when you lived in an apartment complex with a bunch of other people. So Naruto was glad he was able to be a water hog for the first time in a while. Which felt amazing, as the hot water ran all over his face and body. Completely wiping away all the sweat, sheet lint and god knows what else from off of your body during its sleeping period. The small bathroom immediately filled with steam, which completely clouded his vision. He couldn't even see his washcloth that he was holding anymore. He felt completely at peace, like nothing could bother him right now. nothing at all-

"DUDE HURRY UP ITS 6:15! YOU STILL HAVE TO GET DRESSED AND A TRAIN TO CATCH!" a loud booming voice yelled through the thin bathroom door, accompanied by some very unnecessary banging. Scaring the complete shit out of Naruto, he was surprised he didn't slip and fall at the sudden volume of the noise.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed aloud to no one in particular as he settled back into reality. How the hell could he have been in there 45 minutes?! He had only felt like he'd been in there for about 10, where the hell did the other 35 minutes go? Oh well, he would have to question father time later.

He then covered his wash rag with soap and furiously scrubbed every inch of his body with speed that would make Usain Bolt jealous. He then stepped out of the shower and grabbed his ridiculously bright orange towel that hung from the silver linen rack on the bright bathroom tile wall, and wrapped it around himself. He then grabbed his pajama pants from off of the toilet seat lid and opened up the door, letting up a huge billow of shower steam out into the hallway right into the face of his upset roommate.

"What the hell man?" Kiba said, as he threw his hands up in the air. "What the hell took you so long? I Thought you were in there remodeling!" he said, as he then stepped aside from the bathroom door to let Naruto pass.

Naruto shrugged. "I guess I just wasn't keeping track of time." The bright towel clad blonde then stepped around his roommate and headed back towards his bedroom.

"Whatever." Kiba replied causally to Naruto's retreating figure as he then stepped into the still steamy bathroom, dangerously in need of a piss.

Naruto then shut the door behind him and removed his towel from his waist, flinging it into the dirty clothes hamper. He then made his way over towards his closet to find himself something presentable to wear for his first official day of work. He wanted to make a good and professional impression on everyone, not just Neji (even though they have already more than "met") but on everyone else in the building as well. Uchiha enterprises are one of the most profitable and successful companies ever, so he damn sure wanted to look the part. Although he wanted to do it without looking like he was trying too hard, but also he wanted to look like he actually put some thought and effort into his appearance before he walked out of his home also. He was completely conflicted.

After fighting an internal war in his head, he finally decided on an outfit that he deemed appropriate. He was dressed in a dark navy blue blazer with a crisp white dress shirt underneath, matching skinny blue dress pants, black oxford dress shoes and all complete with a matte black tie. Even though he really wanted to add a pop of color, the bright orange tie he got as a birthday present a few years back was calling his name. But he didn't want to push it, he decided he'd save the colors for another day.

He then walked over towards the full sized mirror in the corner of his room and examined himself fully. He was actually really impressed with how he looked, considering it was rare that he actually wore these kinds of clothes. But now he figured he would definitely have to start, not that he was one to have a huge ego; but he definitely thought he looked good. He then walked over towards his bedroom door and opened it.

"Hey Kiba come here!" he loudly called out to his friend, somewhere in the house. He knew his voice was loud enough to reach him, wherever he might be.

The blonde then heard footsteps coming towards his bedroom from towards the living room. A then very annoyed looking brunette entered his room. "Try not to shout would ya? I'm not deaf-" Kiba's rant was cut short as he quickly examined his usually sloppy roommate.

Kiba then did a whistle, much the displeasure of Naruto, as he circled around the blonde while he surveyed his unusual professional demeanor today. "Going in there to steal some hearts today huh? Let me know if you meet any hot single tech ladies." Kiba said with a sly smile and eyebrow raise. Typical Kiba, Naruto thought.

Naruto rolled his eyes at his skirt chaser friend, who always seemed to think about hopping into bed with someone. "Kiba this is a once in a lifetime opportunity for me and you're thinking about sleeping with my soon to be coworkers?!"

Kiba walked away from the mirror Naruto was still standing at, and sat down on the blonde's bed. The brunette then shrugged. "Hey they're your coworkers not mine. Completely fair game." He finished, as he got comfortable on Naruto's messy bed.

Naruto shot his friend a glare, but then remembered he could only expect this much from Kiba. Pushing those thoughts aside, Naruto had almost forgotten that he had somewhere very important to be soon. Naruto then began to adjust his cufflinks. "Kiba what time is it?" Naruto asked, almost scared of the answer. Knowing he would have to leave soon.

Kiba then looked at the clock that was on Naruto's night stand next to his bed. "7:04, almost time for you to head out. But wait… did you even eat yet?! You must be starving!"

"Nah I got up extra early and ate before I showered, I'm all good." Naruto lied, feeling completely bad. He really didn't eat, because he didn't have an appetite at all. But he wouldn't let Kiba know that, because then he would get all concerned and worry about him.

"Oh ok, good just checking." Kiba said as he then popped up from Naruto's bed. "I'll let you finish getting ready." The brunette said as he walked out of Naruto's room and returned to his usual residence on the Living room couch.

Once he saw Kiba's head of long brown hair head out of the door he let out a breath of relief. The last thing he wanted was for Kiba to go into his over protective mode and worry about him. Naruto didn't want Kiba to worry more than he likely already was, so he figured the one little breakfast white lie wouldn't hurt.

Naruto then figure he'd better hurry and wrap everything up so he could actually be on time today. The blonde then grabbed his black off the shoulder messenger bag and zipped out of his bedroom and headed down the hall towards the living room. He then was immediately greeted with the sight of Kiba lying on the couch watching ' _Invader Zim'_. Naruto thought Kiba was so lucky, he didn't usually have to work until the afternoon or night shift. Plus Kiba's family owned the animal shelter he worked at, so he could pretty much skip work whenever he pleased without getting fired, of course he got yelled at by his boisterous mother. But never fired. Lucky.

Naruto then looked towards his lounging friend on the couch. "Welp! I'm off, wish me luck!" Naruto said enthusiastically, hoping that his cheerful demeanor might actually transfer into himself.

"You don't need it man! You're going to do great. Have a good first day!" Kiba said, not picking up on Naruto's fake enthusiasm.

Naruto blushed lightly. "thanks! See ya later." He said as he quickly headed towards the door before Kiba could try to read through his façade.

Naruto then quickly walked towards the stairs that led out of the apartment building. He really wished that he could have told Kiba what really went on yesterday, but he knew he just couldn't, at least not right now. He didn't know how Kiba would react if he had just said _'Yeah 2 of my new bosses came onto me, one sorta took me on a date and the other tried to get in my pants. Did I mention the one who tried to get in my pants hates me now? yeah.'_ He knew that would be a really weird conversation, so he figured he's just save that for later.

Although he really would've liked another person's opinion on this situation. how the hell was he going to put up with Neji and Sasuke? How would Neji react to him after the kiss? Would he try something like that again? Why did Sasuke appear to dislike, yet try to sleep with him? Why was he such a bastard in the first place? Naruto had too many questions and not enough answers. He guessed he'd just have to wait and see.

-XxX-

Naruto then finally made it to the Uchiha Enterprises building after a very usually long commute. Usually the train ride from his side of town to where his new place of work was only about 15/20 minutes. But unfortunately the metro rail was experiencing delays (as per usual) so getting there really early was out of the question. He wanted to get there early enough to at least sit down with a cup of coffee and relax his nerves a bit but alas, like the rest of his morning, that didn't go quite as planned.

He then walked into the very busy lobby of Uchiha enterprises and tried to smile and look as confident as possible. He then walked pass Sakura's desk, where she was busy talking animatedly into her headset and furiously typing on her computers keyboard. Naruto then grinned even harder, if it were possible. "Good morning Ms. Haruno!" he greeted her full of enthusiasm.

The pink haired woman then looked up slightly from her work, and then stopped typing completely as she processed who had just spoken to her. She almost did a double take, was that the same loud moron from yesterday? Wow he sure cleaned up nice she thought. "Mr. Uzumaki?" she started, as she turned her chair away from her computer and fully faced Naruto, who was now leaning on her desk. "You look really nice today, who knew you could look so sharp?"

Naruto wasn't sure whether to be offended or flattered, considering she had only seen him once before but whatever, he brushed that thought out of his mind and smiled. "You like?" Naruto said as he struck a few mock modeling poses in front of Sakura, catching a few stares from people passing by in the process.

Sakura turned her attention back to her computer as she rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She said. She then began to start furiously typing again. "Better hurry, don't wanna be late again. And plus Itachi is here today, and he does **not** like tardiness."

Naruto made a confused face. "Who's Itachi?"

Sakura almost gasped. How the hell did he not know one of the owners here? Oh well, he'd surely find out soon. "You'll see, now go you only have a few minutes until 8:00."

Naruto then turned around and started to make his way towards the elevators to go up to Neji's floor. Something then stopped him in his tracks. "Wait, how did you know I had to be here by 8?"

Sakura smiled slightly. "Naruto I'm the eyes and ears of this place. I know everything. Seriously. Now hurry!" she said as she gestured her hands in a shooing motion.

Naruto figured he'd ask more about what she meant by that later, right now he just wanted to be in Neji's office on time.

Naruto then shot one last wave to Sakura before crossing over towards the elevators, which there were several of. ' _Why the hell are there so many elevators here?'_ Naruto thought to himself. He then pressed the gold button to signal for one to come to the lobby.

After waiting about 2 minutes, one finally came and dinged loudly for him to enter it. He then stepped into it and was completely amazed by what he saw. Even though he was just in it yesterday, he didn't get to really appreciate the craftsmanship in it because he was so caught up in talking to Neji yesterday. But now he could really see the detail and architecture put into it, the elevator had shiny chrome walls with different inventors and scientists faces carved into it. He could make out seeing Einstein, Newton, Edison and many other important people in scientific and technological history. He then looked up at the ceiling of the elevator car and saw his own inquisitive expression looking back at him. He then processed that the ceiling was indeed a mirror, but it was so clear and clean that it looked like he was literally staring back at himself.

Naruto instantly felt intimidated, but he tried to push those negative thoughts out of his head. He figured he wouldn't get anywhere thinking like that. He then pressed the button for the top floor, where his and Neji's office were located. But just as the doors were about to close, a pale hand shot through.

"Didn't your mother teach you to hold the elevators for other people dobe?" an irritated voice asked him.

Naruto then looked at the pale hand as the elevator doors opened back up to reveal an all too familiar figure.

 _'Shit.'_ Naruto thought to himself internally as Sasuke stepped into his elevator car.

-XxX-


	7. Tension

_"Didn't your mother teach you to hold the elevators for other people dobe?" an irritated voice asked him._

 _Naruto then looked at the pale hand as the elevator doors opened back up to reveal an all too familiar figure._

 _'Shit.' Naruto thought to himself internally as Sasuke stepped into his elevator car._

Sasuke stepped into the elevator car wearing a navy blue Armani suit with matte black dress shoes, topping it all off in his usual spiky hairstyle that baffled Naruto. The blonde knew he wasn't one to talk when it came to hairstyling, but he didn't quite understand the duck-butt spikes. But whatever floated his boat. Oh wait Yacht* Sasuke likely didn't ride in regular boats like the rest of the common folk.

"Aren't your kind supposed to be nocturnal? I thought bats only came out during the night?" Naruto said as Sasuke slid his slender figure in the spacious elevator car next to him.

Sasuke then rolled his eyes and pressed the button to take them to the top floor. "It's barely 8am and you're already being an idiot. This must be a new record." Sasuke spat out as he adjusted his black tie.

"Well I'm an idiot who got the job!" Naruto said with a huge grin.

"Just barely." Sasuke grumbled inaudibly. "Anyways, Itachi wants to meet the new hires today. When you got hired he was away on a business trip so Neji and I handled the hiring process. Now he's back and he wants all new team members to attend our analysis meeting this afternoon. And unfortunately that includes you." Finished the raven, as he looked at the floor number dial constantly go up on the elevator. He really didn't like being in such close quarters with Naruto.

Naruto finally turned to face Sasuke, as the name the raven said stood out to him. "Who's this Itachi guy everyone keeps talking about?"

Sasuke looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye and rolled them with unnecessary force. "I wonder if we can get a subsidy for hiring someone so stupid." Sasuke hissed. "It's my brother you genius, he's one of the owners of this building you're fucking standing in."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, he didn't appreciate Sasuke's attitude at all. Just who the fuck did he think he was talking to?

"Look here you bastard, you better watch i-" the elevator doors had interrupted Naruto's angry threat as he was mid-sentence. The bright steel doors had chimed loudly and opened, signally that the two men had finally reached the top floor.

Sasuke turned and looked back at Naruto. "I'd love to stay and chat but I have more important things to do than babysit you all day. Go and get on Neji's nerves." Sasuke said with that fucking smirk as he then turned back forward and exited the elevator car. Leaving an angry mouth-ajar Naruto still standing in the elevator. Fuming.

"Fucking asshole." Naruto cursed in the elevator car as his sharp blue eyes followed Sasuke's pale figure walk towards what was presumably towards his office, as the raven then turned down right a corner.

Naruto then finally recomposed himself and gripped his messenger bag's handle tightly and made his way out of the elevator. But instead of making a right turn like Sasuke did, the blonde made a left turn towards what he thought was his and Neji's office, if his memory served him correctly. After making the left turn he had stopped paying attention to where he was walking, as he was still pissed off from what Sasuke had said to him. How dare the bastard speak to him that way, insulting his intelligence because he was a new employee. Naruto had no idea what he had done so horribly that made Sasuke instantly hate him, but he really didn't care all that much. He would just try his best to stay away from him as much as he possibly could and focus on his work under Neji. Naruto figured that he would eventually earn Sasuke's respect and acknowledgement through his hard work and effort. It would just take some time. A lot of time likely.

Naruto then finally snapped out of his mental murdering of Sasuke and realized that he was standing out front of a familiar glass set of doors with a wooden oak desk of front of them. Naruto was so mad at Sasuke that he had completely forgotten where he was going. No matter though, Naruto couldn't let that bastard completely ruin his new job experience. He was there to make Neji proud and that was exactly what he was going to do.

The blonde then walked past what was now his large wooden oak desk and stepped in front of Neji's usually see-through glass doors that were now just a regular dark glass. Naruto thought that it was strange, usually the brunette had his office to where you could see inside the glass. It was Naruto's first time not being able to see inside. Was he not there yet?

Naruto then pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked the time. It was 7:58 so he surely didn't get there too early. The blonde thought maybe Neji had ran into traffic or something, because D.C traffic could be absolutely horrible for people who had to be to work by 8 or 9 o'clock am. Naruto figured that this would be a good opportunity to make a good first impression. Naruto figured he would go get Neji a fresh cup of coffee and have it already sitting on his desk so that when he arrived he would already have it ready. Naruto figured a cup of coffee wasn't much, but it was definitely a place to start.

-XxX-

Naruto then finally got off of the elevator again on the top floor with a foam tray carrying two cups of coffee, one for himself (with extra cream and milk of course) and one black and strong with no additives. Naruto had no idea how Neji liked to drink his coffee, but he thought that Neji didn't look like the type that would like a bunch of sweetness in his drink but he had made sure to bring an extra couple of sugar packets just in case.

Naruto then made the left turn towards the corner that led to his and Neji's office. Armed with coffee's and sugar Naruto maneuvered past his desk and made his way back towards the familiar set of glass doors that he was just in front of minutes ago. The glass doors were still the same pitch black color that they were before, so he assumed that Neji still wasn't there yet. But either way Naruto figured that he would just leave the coffee and sugar packets on his desk so that when he finally did get there he would see it.

Naruto then held the coffee tray with one hand as he then turned around and used his back to push open the glass doors that were surprisingly already open. Naruto then turned forward and started to walk towards Neji's desk but what he saw made him immediately stop in his tracks and almost drop the tray of steaming hot coffees onto Neji's navy blue carpet.

There was Neji, standing shirtless in his office while fiddling with a blue and white dress shirt in his hand.

Naruto had to blink several times to make sure his eyes weren't playing tricks on him, but no they weren't. His very attractive and well-built employer was standing just yards away from him. Shirtless. The long haired brunette was built like a Greek god. Despite mostly sitting at a desk during the day you could tell Neji never skipped going to the gym. The pale man was practically glowing as the early morning sun hit his sculpted abs from the window. His hair was also loose from its usual long pulled back ponytail, so his chocolate brown hair fell down like ribbons down his back. It also wasn't helping that the suit pants he had on rode extremely low on his slim waist, exposing a very sexy happy trail and prominent v-line. Naruto figured this had to be karma for doing something bad in the past because **_damn_** , the devil surely was trying to tempt him today.

Naruto then snapped out of his very obvious and highly embarrassing staring and walked over towards the small coffee table that sat out front of the couch that Neji had in his office and set the tray of coffees down on it.

Naruto then turned to face his face, trying his hardest to keep his eyes on the brunette face and not let his eyes stray lower. "Neji I'm so sorry! I just wanted to get you coff-"

Neji then looked up from the shirt he was tampering with. "No Naruto, it's my fault. My pen that I was carrying in my shirt pocket had started leaking without me realizing it until a few minutes before you came in here."

So that explains why the shirt was a weird blue and white color, Naruto thought to himself. The blonde then walked passed Neji and headed towards the huge glass ceiling to floor window (identical to the one that Sasuke had in his office) and the blonde proceeded to stare intensely out of it, trying his hardest to forget that his sexy boss was standing shirtless a few feet behind him.

"I hope it wasn't premium cotton." Naruto tried to lighten the mood with a joke, referencing yesterday's incident with the spraying of soy sauce on Sasuke's shirt in the restaurant yesterday. The blonde then continued to keep his bright blue eyes glued to the window, watching the suit clad men with their designer briefcases scurry down the street to likely their jobs. He then heard a deep chuckle come from behind him in the direction that Neji was previously standing in. then suddenly he felt something warm suddenly press up against him from behind. Naruto's pupils dilated, and he began to instantly feel himself sweat. It wasn't helping that Neji also felt like a furnace against Naruto's back.

"Naruto…." Neji trailed off, he could feel Neji's minty breath tickle against his neck, as Neji was much taller than he was.

Naruto didn't dare to turn around, he just kept his face forward towards the window. Desperately trying to think of something to disperse some of the obvious sexual tension that was in the room.

"Umm…." Naruto babbled ignorantly, still facing forward. "Want me to go get you a new shirt?" the blonde felt super embarrassed about how lame that sounded, but it was better than the silence that had filled the room.

Neji's strong pale hands then circled around Naruto's waist from behind, the brunette then pressed himself even closer to Naruto's backside, if that was even possible. "That won't be necessary. _Naruto._ " Neji dragged out Naruto's name, the blonde then felt warm lips nip on his tan ear, which contrasted brightly in comparison to his darker skin tone.

Naruto almost started shaking, he had no idea what to do. His mind was telling him this was a bad idea, but his cock was telling his mind to shut the fuck up.

"I um…-" the blonde started, as he stood completely frozen.

"Do I make you nervous Naruto?" Neji asked, his voice completely oozed with lust.

"Umm-" Naruto's words died right in his throat as he felt something long and hard press against his lower back. Naruto had to bite his lip to keep himself from whimpering. God, Neji felt **huge.** Naruto couldn't fathom why he was being punished like this, he felt so guilty for getting so turned on by his boss.

Naruto then looked down from the window to notice that the pale hands that were just circling his waist were now moving down lower towards his pants zipper. Naruto's breath caught in his throat, he had no idea what to do.

Luckily behind them, Neji's phone on his desk started to ring loudly, completely bringing both men back to the realization that they were actually at work. Neji then cleared his throat and put distance between himself and Naruto. Neji then turned around and walked back towards his desk and picked up his smartphone, whilst scrolling down something on it, the long haired brunette made a face.

"Sasuke just messaged me saying that we have a meeting that we must both attend to." Neji said, devoid of all emotion.

Naruto then tried to recompose himself from what had just happened. "About what?" he said, trying to sound causal, as if his boss didn't just try to fuck him against a window.

"He didn't say, but I'm pretty sure it's to meet Itachi and the rest of the team."

"Oh ok." The blonde said. Naruto was extremely nervous, he had no idea that there would be a third owner that he would have to meet. Also not to mention he was related to Sasuke, he knew that couldn't be good. There was already too many demons running around, who knows what this one would be like?

Neji then put his phone in his pocket and then made an expression, as if he were deep in thought. "You can go ahead and head to the meeting room. I'll join you soon after I get myself together."

"Alright." Naruto said. He then walked towards Neji's door and proceeded to exit.

After about 10 seconds the blonde stuck his head back in Neji's door.

"Uhh… where is the meeting room?" he asked awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his head.

 _'Oh Naruto…'_ Neji thought as he smiled at the younger man.

-XxX-

Naruto then stood out front of a oak wooden door which he was directed to by Neji, and after getting lost a couple times and admiring the architecture of the building he finally made it to _Meeting Room 32-B_. The blonde then looked through the glass panel that was in the middle of the door to see inside. He saw a long oval shaped table with several people sitting at it already, meaning that he was likely late.

 _'Shit'_ he thought to himself, oh well. Can't turn back now.

Naruto then grabbed the silver handle to the oak door and stepped into the room and smiled. "Good Morning everyone." He greeted, surprisingly in his indoor voice, which was very rare for the blonde to use.

Some people looked up from the table and mouthed a 'Good morning' back, and some just smiled and simply waved. Naruto was happy that these people seemed to have some sort of soul and decency, unlike Sasuke.

"You must be Mr. Uzumaki! I've been waiting to finally meet you." Said a pale man with long black hair, pulled back similar to Neji's as he sat at the head of the table. "Have a seat and join the conversation." The man then gestured to an empty seat that was to the left of him.

Naruto then smiled and closed the door quietly behind him. He then walked over towards the empty seat next to the man and sat down as he was instructed. The man did seem nice, but Naruto was instantly intimidated. He was dressed in an all-black Versace suit with a white button up underneath, all complete with a dark red skinny tie. This man was dressed to kill. He looked like he had just stepped off of a Calvin Klein photoshoot. He was also strikingly handsome, he looked very similar to Sasuke just a bit older. This man instead of having spikey hair, hand long black hair that was tied in a red band that ran down his back. Also he had deep tear line that ran along the sides of his nose, which gave him a very ominous look. On anyone else Naruto would have thought that the lines were somewhat strange, but on this man it was actually somewhat sexy. Naruto himself had whisker marked cheeks, so he knew exactly what is what like to have facial features that drew a lot of attention that you could do nothing about.

As Naruto sat down, the man continued. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, I'm sure everyone has already filled you in on everything else." The man said with a small smile as he assessed Naruto thoroughly. Naruto also thought this man was extremely handsome, yet he looked very intimidating at the same time. Naruto didn't know if he wanted to fuck him or run from him. What was up with all these attractive guys working here anyway? He thought to himself.

"Yeah..." Naruto lamely said, completely and utterly nervous. As everyone at the round table looked at the new face that was in the room.

Itachi then took the hint that Naruto was a bit nervous with all eyes on him, so he decided to deflect everyone's curious gazes.

"Now that everyone knows you, I'm going to introduce everyone else quickly." Itachi said.

He then gestured his large pale hand to the right ride of the table. "Here we have Kakashi Hatake, Iruka Umino and Shikamaru Nara."

Naruto then looked at the men and smiled. The man then looked back at the blonde and returned the smile and gave small waves.

"And over here on your side of the table next to you we have Deidara, Kabuto Yakushi who's also new like you, and I'm sure you've already met Sasuke." He gestured to the man sitting at the far back of the table, completely ignoring Naruto's presence.

"Yeah, It was quite the pleasure." Naruto said, trying not to sound sarcastic.

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the blonde's comment. Itachi snickered. Naruto was shocked something related to Sasuke could exhibit such human like behavior such as laughter.

Itachi then made a face like he had almost just forgotten something. "Where's Neji?"

Naruto almost jumped.

"He was finishing up something in his office, I'm sure he'll be here soon though."

Sasuke looked at Naruto for the first time since the blonde had entered the room. The raven then narrowed his eyes venomously.

"Oh alright." Itachi said, dismissing the subject of Neji. He then gestured behind him to a large white projector screen with a bunch of charts and graphs on it. "We were just discussing how we should better advertise the ' _Susano'o'_. It's the latest phone we are working on, we plan to release it around the time of the Tech Summit."

"Yeah." A man with long blonde hair Itachi referred to as Deidara spoke up, who was also conveniently sitting right next to Naruto. He had half of his hair in a high ponytail and he was suited in a black sport jacket. "We were just tossing around ideas. Hm."

"Feel free to pitch in an idea or two." Kakashi said, as his eye turned upwards signifying a smile beneath his dark mask. Naruto wanted to ask about it, but he decided not to.

Sasuke then spoke up for the first time since Naruto entered the room. "I doubt he has any useful suggestions." The raven said as he tapped his pen angrily on the table.

Itachi then looked at the far end of the table where Sasuke was and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sure Naruto has something on his mind. Right Naruto?" Itachi said, putting Naruto right on the spot.

Naruto then swallowed hard, getting nervous all over again. Sasuke smirked, satisfied that Naruto was uncomfortable.

"Um…. What about social media?" Naruto said nervously as he fidgeted with the pen that was in front of him.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again, even harder. "Facebook won't help us here idiot."

Itachi shot Sasuke another hard glare.

"No." Naruto said, dismissing Sasuke with a wave of his tanned hand. "I was thinking since a good portion of people who annually buy smart phones are usually young people, maybe it would be a good idea to advertise on a platform that a lot of young people pay attention to, like social media for example."

Everyone at the table turned in Naruto's direction and nodded in agreement. They then proceeded to jot down notes on the pads that were in front of them.

"But no everyone indulges in Twitter you idiot, how do we target the people who don't use it?" Sasuke spat out at the blonde.

Naruto's brows creased. "I'm not just talking about social networking sites. What about things like ads on popular search engines and video sharing sites that people also commonly visit?" Naruto retorted at the pissed off raven. "There's more to the internet than just Twitter and Facebook, Sasuke."

Sasuke clenched his fist tightly around his pen. Just who the hell did this moron think he was talking to? "No shit idiot."

Kakashi then raised his hands in the directions of the two arguing men. "Ok, let's settle down you guys."

Sasuke smirked. "Oh right where's my manners? I forgot that you shouldn't argue back with children."

"Sasuke!" Itachi shouted out at his younger brother in a warning tone.

Naruto clasped his hands together on the table in front of him. "Oh why so upset today? Sai didn't suck you off this morning?"

the whole table froze with their mouths open in awe, they all then looked and turned to Sasuke, who's fists were clenched and shaking.

Sasuke's face turned bright red in rage. He then stood up from his seat and was about to lunge at Naruto, all before being stopped by Kabuto, who was sitting next to him. Sasuke was now completely humiliated, as now all eyes in the room were now on him. It was no secret that Sasuke slept around, but it was mostly just gossip and speculation, but to have it now thrown all out in front of his coworkers was just completely embarrassing.

"I'm gonna kill you, you idiot!" Sasuke spat out harshly, desperately trying to get out of Kabuto's death grip.

Naruto just chuckled, he then turned his attention back to Itachi as if nothing ever happened. The room then fell completely silent except for the sounds of Sasuke's struggling against Kabuto to get out of his hold and smack the hell out of Naruto.

Suddenly the door to the meeting room had opened, Neji then entered the room wearing a fresh new taupe brown suit. "Hello everyone, sorry I'm late." The long haired brunette causally said, he then strolled into the room and took himself a seat in an empty chair next to Kakashi. Neji then immediately looked at Naruto and smirked.

A smirk that had gone unnoticed to everyone, all except for to Sasuke. Who had now shot a death glare towards him.

Deidara then cleared his throat. "Itachi I think now would be a perfect time to tell everyone about the idea that we had been discussing earlier."

"Just where the fuck were you?!" Sasuke spat out to Neji, who was sitting ever so causally, completely ignoring the obvious tension in the room.

Neji then raised a perfectly arched brow. "If you must know, I was taking care of something. Even though it honestly doesn't concern you."

Sasuke then got out of Kabuto's hold and completely forgot about being mad at Naruto, he was now focusing his rage on Neji. "You want to run that by me again Hyuga?!" the raven snapped.

"This is all such a drag…"Shikamaru, who had been quiet during this whole meeting finally spoke up lazily, as he then removed his hand from beneath its resting place beneath his chin. "What was the idea you guys had Deidara?"

"You tell them Itachi. Hm." Deidara said, he looked flirtatiously towards the long haired raven.

Itachi clasped his hands together. "Well Deidara and I were thinking, since we have a few new team members….. and we really need to work on getting to know each other and working together as a whole group, especially since the Tech Summit is coming up. I-"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and cut off his brother. "Get on with it."

Itachi shot Sasuke a hard glare that signaled that they would have a discussion about his attitude later.

Itachi continued. "Deidara and I had set up a team building exercise class. We thought it would be the perfect way to get to know each other better and to get out of the office for a little bit." He then looked towards his brother. "And this is **Mandatory** by the way." He finished, as he looked directly at Sasuke.

Iruka smiled. "I think that's a splendid idea!"

Sasuke clenched his fists and banged on the table. "What?! This isn't a middle school summer camp Itachi. What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

Itachi then turned his face sharply towards his brother. "I wasn't calling for opinions Sasuke, but thank you for your input." The older raven said, his words dripping in sarcasm.

Everyone else at the table besides Sasuke nodded in agreement at the suggestion. Naruto actually thought it sounded kinda fun, considering he had never done anything like it before.

"I think that sounds fun as well." Neji chimed in, however staring right at Naruto.

Sasuke looked from Neji to Naruto with complete annoyance.

Itachi smiled. "Then its settled. I will set up the class for Tuesday afternoon, that way everyone can relax during the weekend and yet still get some work done on Monday."

Naruto did in fact like the idea of the class, but he didn't like that he would have to try to interact with Sasuke in a friendly manner. 'Oh well' Naruto thought, dealing with Sasuke couldn't be any worse than dealing with the annoying kids who ran around the grocery store while he was working, he was used to dealing with brats and Sasuke seemed to be no different.

Being as though it was only Friday, he had 3 whole days to get ready for this, and he knew he would have to deal with Neji at some point as well.

 _'Shit.'_ Naruto cursed at himself internally.

-XxX-

* * *

things are heating up between Naruto and Neji ^-^

how do you think the bonding class will go?

comments!


End file.
